Threats and Secrets
by reader93
Summary: Severus' POV. Harry is now in his 2nd year and has to come to terms with the revelation that Severus is his father while still keeping the truth from everyone around him. Harry is struggling to trust Severus. Will Severus prove himself to Harry and gain his trust? 2nd in the 'Secrets' story arc. Sev/Harry father/son canon as much as possible. Disclaimer: JKR Owns the world of HP.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the second story in the 'Secrets' arc, focusing on Harry and Severus as father and son. The prologue is 'A Stolen Moment' (which is not particularly important to understanding this story) and the first story is 'Lies and Secrets' (Which **_**is**_** important for this story). Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

_Saturday, July 4__th__ 1992_

_Harry_

_I have to admit that I am not particularly good at writing letters for the sake of it, so you'll have to excuse any potential formalities in my communication with you. _

_How are you Harry? How has your summer been? Well, I hope. Are your aunt and uncle and cousin treating you well? Send me a note if their treatment of you is not up to standard. _

_I have mentioned before that I'd like to get to know you better. I think that it is only fair for me to tell you one thing about myself, if you tell me something about yourself. So here goes: my father was a Muggle and his name was Tobias Snape._

_I hope to hear from you soon Harry._

_Regards,_

_SS_

_-_XXX-

_Saturday, July 18__th__ 1992_

_Dear Harry_

_It has been two weeks and I have not heard anything from you. I will take this as a good thing because I am assuming that you are having a very busy summer holiday and have just not found the time to reply._

_I am curious to know if you have given my proposal for you to come and live with me any thought at all? Professor Dumbledore has told me that he is willing to help if you are in favour of coming to live with me. I would be grateful if you sent me a note regarding your decision so that necessary things can be set in motion to make it possible._

_I hope you are well._

_Regards,_

_SS_

-XXX-

_Friday, July 31__st__ 1992_

_Dear Harry_

_Today is your twelfth birthday and I would like to wish you a very happy birthday. I have had the honour of having you in my life for a year, and in that year I have watched you begin to find yourself and make true friendships, and this amidst the pressure of being famous. You have proven yourself to be more than capable of looking after yourself, and you have shown true loyalty to your friends and your house. I know that you will grow into a fine wizard. I am incredibly proud to be able to call you my son._

_All the best for your birthday._

_Regards_

_SS_

_PS I will give you your gift at the start of term. _

-XXX-

_Friday, August 21__st__ 1992_

_Harry,_

_I saw you on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ with Gilderoy Lockhart. To be honest, Harry, I thought better of you. I was under the impression that you did not appreciate your fame, and yet there you are accepting free hand outs just because you can. Please, don't let your fame go to your head._

_I would like to see you when term starts._

_Regards _

_SS_

**A/N: I sincerely apologise for the lengthy delay in uploading, but I have been rather busy with Varsity work. I have also begun my first proper novel, and have been focusing on that more than anything else. However, I do have a vague idea for the rest of this arc, and do plan to write at least 8 fics in total (excluding the prologue to this arc, 'A Stolen Moment').**

**Anyway, I would certainly appreciate your reviews. **

**Reader93**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The invitation had come unexpectedly, but it came with all the pomp and ceremony that usually accompanied any letter from Lucius Malfoy. The huge eagle owl had landed on his windowsill one lazy, hot afternoon while he was reading the _Daily Prophet_, keeping an eye out for any more news of Harry. The bird looked as regal and pompous as its master, and stuck out its leg for him to take the note. It had an air of superiority. Severus sighed and removed the note, slitting open the green wax seal with a small knife.

_Severus,_

_Narcissa and I are holding a dinner in Draco's honour before he returns to Hogwarts for the new school year and it would be an honour if you would attend. If you accept, we shall be having it at the Manor on Saturday evening at 19:00. You may arrive at 18:30 when drinks will be served._

_Regards,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Severus knew that this was more of an instruction in the guise of an invitation, and he was not inclined to go, but, as always, he had a reputation to uphold. As he wrote back accepting the 'invitation', he wondered if there would ever come a day that he would be free of having to maintain his reputation. Such thoughts depressed him though, and he pushed them to the back of his mind.

He didn't even bother with giving the owl a treat, merely tying the note to its waiting leg and shooing it away. He closed the window behind it, not wanting anymore unwelcome visitors. He was not looking forward to having to endure an entire evening with the arrogant Malfoys. Often, these kinds of evenings were just for Lucius to rub everyone's noses in his wealth; as though his ego needed any more boosting. Oh well, he thought. He would just have to do what he did best: don a mask of feigned interest and lie his way through the evening.

-XXX-

Severus stood in front of his fireplace on Friday evening, waiting for the chime to indicate the half hour. He didn't want to be early, nor did he want to be late. He brushed some invisible lint off the front of his cloak and tugged on his sleeve, steeling himself for the impending evening.

As the clock on the mantle chimed half past six, Severus threw a handful of floo powder into the fire, stepped in and said "Malfoy Manor". The green flames leapt around him and he was whisked away from his dreary excuse for a living room and delivered into the grand entrance hall of Malfoy Manor. He was at once greeted by a house elf. The elf had particularly large green eyes and hands wrapped in bandages and the creature was clad in a filthy pillowcase.

"Mister Snape," said the elf in a high squeak. "Master Malfoy has instructed Dobby to take Mister Snape to the drawing room when he is here. Please will Mister Snape follow Dobby?" The elf had his head bowed but the green eyes were peering up at him.

"Take me there then," said Severus with a tone of boredom. He followed the scrawny figure up a flight of cold stone steps, his footsteps echoing off the stone walls. The elf opened a door and stood aside, bowing deeply as Severus passed, then it vanished. Severus didn't pay much attention to the elf.

The room was richly decorated with thick green carpets and tapestries on the wall and the fire under the grand wooden mantle piece was lit, despite the residual warmth of the dying day. The gramophone in the corner was softly playing a piece by Chopin that Severus recognised as a waltz. He went to the window and stared out at the vast gardens while he waited for his host. He could see the ghostly figure of a white peacock in the distance with its plumage on display for some unseen peahen.

Severus didn't have to wait too long for Lucius.

"Ah Severus," said Lucius, sounding mildly surprised to find Severus standing in the drawing room, though Severus knew it was fake.

"Good evening, Lucius," said Severus, moving to shake the hand of his host. Narcissa entered the room quietly behind Lucius. "Good evening Narcissa," he said, greeting her with only an acknowledging nod.

"Severus," she said, and sat elegantly in one of the chairs by the fire.

"Would you like a drink?" asked Lucius, indicating a glass decanter of amber liquid.

"Please." Severus accepted the drink without hesitation, though did not drink from it immediately, waiting for Lucius to pour his own drink. Lucius joined him and they sat in front of the fire on the uncomfortable winged chairs.

"So, Severus, how was your summer?" asked Lucius casually.

Severus sipped his drink. He could feel the Firewhiskey burning a path down his throat, warming his stomach. "It has been rather uneventful. I spent most of my time brewing potions for order."

"You still have no one for company then?" asked Lucius, the slightest tone of mocking in his voice.

"Indeed not. As a full time Professor of Potions _and_ Head of Slytherin House, I hardly believe I have time for such things." Severus smiled briefly at Lucius, who merely smiled back. "And how are things at the Ministry?"

"Everything is well. I had lunch with Cornelius the other day and he was telling me that he has been struggling to keep the finances up for the Department of Magical Sports and Recreation, so I offered to donate a fair sum of money if it would keep things running smoothly, in exchange for the best tickets for any sporting events of my choosing. Of course, he readily agreed." Here he smirked. "I cannot tell you what the sum was, but I can tell you that he was rather impressed. Of course, it's the least I could do for an old friend."

"Indeed. How noble of you," said Severus, drinking more of his Firewhiskey. He wished he could slap the smug look off Lucius' face, but Severus merely forced a smile instead.

"It was, wasn't it," said Lucius. Narcissa gave him a look of pride that one would normally see on a doting mother's face when her son has done something particularly well.

Severus focused his attention to the music to keep from feeling ill at the sight. Severus recognised the music as a piece from 'The Planet's Suite' by Gustav Holst. He was fond of the music, particularly the piece called 'Mars, the Bringer of War'. The chiming of the clock on the wall indicating the turn of the hour brought Severus out of his thoughts.

"I think we should move to the dining room now. Draco will join us there for dinner. This is, after all, in his honour," said Lucius, and the three of them stood. Lucius held out his arm to escort Narcissa to the dining room. Severus trailed behind, getting rather annoyed at their archaic way of living. This was the end of the 20th century, after all.

Draco was warming himself by the fire in the dining room upon their arrival.

"Good evening, Draco," said Severus. Draco looked as though he were genuinely surprised to see his Professor joining them for dinner.

"Hello Professor Snape," said Draco respectfully. They shook hands briefly.

Lucius laughed. "Draco, it is still summer holidays. I am sure Severus wouldn't mind if you called him by his given name?" Severus felt a burst of annoyance but hid it well. Draco, however, blushed.

"I'd rather call him Sir, if you don't mind, Father." Severus was grateful, and Lucius let the matter rest.

"Well, let's not waste time standing around," said Lucius, pulling a chair out at one of the set places in the middle of the long table for Narcissa. Draco sat next to his mother, Lucius sat opposite him and Severus sat next to Lucius. At once, the silver bowl in front of Severus filled with soup. _Of course, _thought Severus_, this is going to be a three course meal_.

"Draco did excellently on his report," said Narcissa, speaking to Severus but looking fondly at Draco, who blushed again.

"That doesn't surprise me," said Severus. Narcissa smiled warmly but Lucius only looked mildly pleased.

"I am sure he could have done better. He wasn't top of his class though, was he?" said Lucius.

"I might have done well, but that Mudblood Granger still did better than me at everything," said Draco bitterly. "Even Potions," he said, staring at Severus as though it were _his_ fault that Draco was not the top achiever in Potions.

"Perhaps Draco isn't working hard enough in your class, eh Severus?" asked Lucius airily. Draco scowled. "There is to be a new addition to the staff this year," continued Lucius. "Gilderoy Lockhart has agreed to take on the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. He has quite a reputation. Honestly, though Severus, I think he is a bit of a fraud. What do you think of the new addition?"

Severus finished his soup before answering. "I cannot say. I have never met the man, though as you say, his reputation precedes him. I did have a look at his book _Simple Potions for Around the House, _and he does seem a bit of a fraud."

The bowls vanished and the main course appeared on the table. Severus was pleased to see roast pork and lamb and chicken and vegetables and potatoes and mint jelly and other delicious things appear on the table. His mouth immediately began to water.

"Help yourself," said Lucius, and Severus did, helping himself to a small portion of everything.

"He was in Flourish and Blotts the other day, wasn't he? With Potter? I saw it on the front page of the _Prophet_," said Severus once everyone had begun eating.

"He was," said Lucius with a sneer. "That Potter brat made quite a spectacle of the whole thing. Thoroughly enjoyed being in the lime light. He even managed to convince Lockhart to give him an entire set of his books for free. Honestly, Potter seems to enjoy being the centre of attention."

"Potter was with those Weasleys and that Mudblood Granger. Granger brought her _Muggle_ parents. To _Diagon Alley_. Disgusting," spat Draco. "I honestly don't believe scum like her should be allowed into the school. She shouldn't even be allowed a _wand_." Narcissa shot Draco a warning glare, but he missed it completely, too busy tucking into his food to see. "I mean, it is people like _her_, dirty Mudbloods, that destroy the efforts of the _old_ wizarding families trying to keep magic pure. Even half-bloods like that Potter should not be allowed to use magic." Severus could feel a knot of anger growing in his stomach. He was fast losing his appetite. He cleared his throat loudly.

Lucius and Narcissa looked at him, and it seemed that Lucius realised that what his son was saying was offensive to Severus, himself a half-blood.

"Perhaps not half-bloods, though Draco. They at least have some magical background, potential ties to great wizarding families," said Lucius forcefully but tactfully. "I am sure that there are half-bloods in our family too, and other people we know." It was only at Lucius' tone of voice that Draco looked up from his food. He caught his father's eye and then looked at Severus.

"Uh, sorry Professor," said Draco, paling. Severus thought with a detached amusement that Draco was going to pass out soon if he kept blushing and paling alternatively like he was doing. Severus merely nodded politely.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes until Draco spoke again. "This year I want to be on the Quidditch team. Father has told Flint that he will buy the whole team the latest broom if I can play for the team." Draco grinned at his father. Severus couldn't help himself.

"Why don't you try and get on the team based on your talent instead?" asked Severus politely. He knew that the Malfoys were well aware of what was left unsaid, _instead of letting your father buy your way onto the team_.

"What? Like Potter?" asked Draco.

"Well, if you want to use that example, then yes, like Potter."

"They only let Potter onto the team because they felt _sorry_ for him because his Mudblood mummy is dead and because he's famous. They just wanted to put their little Gryffindor hero on a pedestal and let everyone worship him." Severus could hear the bitterness in Draco's voice but he didn't pay much heed by it. He was too busy trying to keep his anger at the insults aimed at those he loved most dearly under control. He kept clenching and unclenching his jaw.

"It's not like Potter is any good," continued Draco. "It was only by accident that he caught that Snitch in his mouth in his first match."

"I have to admit, I was rather impressed by that," smirked Severus. Draco looked dumbstruck.

"Whose side are you on, _Sir_?" asked Draco incredulously.

Severus smiled dangerously. "Slytherin, of course. But, you have to give credit where it's due."

"Well, it's not as if that _skill_ helped them at all. Gryffindor still lost the Quidditch cup to us. That whole team is quite useless. Now that we all have the latest and greatest brooms, Gryffindor will never stand a chance against us." All three Malfoys laughed at that, as though Draco had said something witty. Severus, however, couldn't even bring himself to smile.

-XXX-

It felt as though the evening had dragged on, each passing minute hanging on like its life depended on it. By the time Severus floo'd back to his home, he was tired, angry and frustrated.

It was only ten o'clock in the evening, but Severus was exhausted. He stood in the shower, letting the warm water wash over him and thought. He had not been aware that Draco's intense dislike for anyone other than Purebloods ran this deep. He supposed that it had been ingrained in him since birth, but he found that both Lucius and Narcissa were hypocritical in this sense because there were several marriages to Muggleborns, and indeed Muggles, in both the Malfoy and Black family.

He dried himself and towel dried his hair and tiredly pulled his black pyjama pants on and climbed into bed. Despite his exhaustion, his mind wouldn't allow him any rest. He kept thinking over the evening. It had annoyed him that Lucius would name-drop in the middle of a conversation to boost his ego. It had annoyed him just how discriminative Draco had been.

It annoyed him that he hadn't heard from Harry once the whole summer.

Severus was hurt, something he never thought possible. He was hurt by the blatant rejection of his attempt to communicate with Harry. He was hurt that Harry did not ask to come and stay with Severus. He was hurt that Harry had not once given him a thought or bothered to send a letter. At first, Severus had thought that the post owl he had used had got lost, but when he heard nothing from every other subsequent letter, he realised that Harry was just not interested.

It was only at one o'clock in the morning when Severus' uneasy mind allowed him to slip into the restless oblivion of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I used some of the scenes from Chapter 5 (The Whomping Willow) of the Chamber of Secrets. **

**Chapter 3**

Severus had gone back to Hogwarts the weekend before school was due to start. He was restless, waiting with tense anticipation for the students to arrive. The lesson plans had been finished weeks ago and he was left with nothing to do. This was probably the first time he had really been looking forward to school starting since he had been a student.

The 1st of September couldn't come fast enough for Severus. The morning dawned bright and early and Severus was up with the sparrows. He was ready before any of the other teachers, but remained in his room, pacing like a caged animal.

About mid morning he went up to see Dumbledore, his own quarters becoming stifling and restrictive.

"Good morning Severus," said Dumbledore from behind his desk when Severus entered. Dumbledore had a neat pile of papers on either side of him, and he would take one from one pile, scan it, sign it and add to the second pile.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, Albus?" said Severus. Dumbledore looked up at Severus and put his quill down.

"No, not at all." He stood up and rang a little bell. A small tea service appeared on the table between the chairs at the fire. "Tea?" he asked Severus, gesturing to the tray.

"Yes please," said Severus. He and Dumbledore sat and Dumbledore poured out two cups of tea.

"I find that tea calms the nerves," said Dumbledore sagely, gazing at Severus over his teacup.

"Now why would you say such a thing?" asked Severus innocently. He had hoped that Dumbledore had not figured out his mood, but alas, he had.

"Ah Severus, I may be an old man, but I am not blind." He smiled sweetly at Severus, his blue eyes twinkling behind those half moon spectacles. "The tension and anticipation is evident in your every move."

Severus scoffed. "Nonsense. What do I have to anticipate? Why would I be tense?"

"I think you are eager for the return of one Mister Potter, are you not?" asked Dumbledore.

Severus gave in a little. "Perhaps."

"Severus," laughed Dumbledore. "I think you are a little more eager than merely 'perhaps', surely?"

Severus only glared at him. After a moment he said, "You know, it was a year ago, give or take a week, that you told me that Harry is my son."

"A year already? Time certainly does fly when you aren't looking. I must say, you have changed quite a bit in that year, Severus."

This statement alarmed Severus somewhat. "I have?"

"You have softened a bit."

"I have not _softened_," said Severus, disgusted. Dumbledore merely smiled his twinkling smile. "I think I shall leave you to finish whatever it was you were doing before I interrupted you." Severus drained his cup of the remaining tea and stood up. Dumbledore stood too.

"I shall see you at the feast tonight?" asked Dumbledore.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it," said Severus. He briefly shook hands with the headmaster and left.

-XXX-

Severus watched from the Astronomy Tower as the sun cast its final dying rays over the forest and the sunset reflected on the surface of the lake. Severus could see Hagrid's hulking figure in a tiny boat crossing the river towards Hogsmeade Station, followed by at least twenty other boats. That meant that the train was near. As the forest swallowed the last light, Severus hurried downstairs to his quarters to get ready for the feast that would begin soon.

He paused, however, when he saw the _Evening Prophet_ sitting on his coffee table. Obviously an elf had brought one in for him. He picked it up, glanced at it for a moment and was about to toss it back onto the table when the headline caught his eye.

_**FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES**_

He read through the article once, a sudden knot forming in his stomach. He decided not to think the worst, and went up to the Great Hall. He did, however, take the paper with him.

By the time he got to the Great Hall, it was filling slowly with students as they arrived on the carriages. The teachers were already at their places and were chatting amongst themselves. Gilderoy Lockhart was sitting between Flitwick and Sprout and was telling them very animatedly about some adventure or other. He went straight to his own seat next to Dumbledore and leaned in.

"Albus," he said quietly. "Have you seen this evening's _Prophet_?" He handed the newspaper over to Dumbledore, who quickly scanned the article. Dumbledore looked thoughtful, and handed the newspaper to McGonagall. She too read over the article.

"But what does this have anything to do with us? Surely it was just an irresponsible witch or wizard having a joy ride or something?" said McGonagall. She was standing up as she was speaking, no doubt about to fetch the first years.

"I don't think so. I think it could be Potter and Weasley. They aren't at the Gryffindor table," said Severus. McGonagall glanced at the Gryffindor table and sighed.

"But how do you know it was a student at all?" she pushed.

"Minerva, look at the locations of the sightings. London, Norfolk, Peebles; I mean those are all the locations the _train_ passes on its way to Hogwarts." McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment in frustration. She was obviously bothered by this turn of events, because it was not something she did often.

"Alright Severus, we will deal with this after the Sorting, but right now, I have a schedule to keep." She dropped the paper on the table and headed out of the Great Hall through a side door.

"If you'll excuse me, Headmaster, I'd like to go have a look around the grounds, perhaps see if Harry and his friend have arrived yet."

"Alright Severus, but try not to miss out on the feast if you can." He smiled as Severus left.

Severus slipped out through a side door into the Entrance Hall and out onto the grounds. He managed to slip out just before the first years all piled into the Entrance Hall. The grounds were silent except for the odd sound in the distance from the Forest. He wandered across the lawns towards the lake, enjoying the peaceful quiet of the grounds at night, but keeping an eye out for Harry all the same.

Suddenly he heard an almighty _CRASH_ from not too far away. It was coming from the direction of... the _Whomping Willow_! He hurried towards it, and could just make out the tops of the huge tree waving its limbs threateningly, and two spots of light heading away into the Forest. He stopped when he heard voices.

"I think the Feast's already started," said one voice. Severus recognised it to be the Weasley boy. Severus watched the two boys drop their trunks by the stairs and press their faces against the window. "Hey, Harry, come look – it's the Sorting!" Severus stood behind them as the two boys talked, obviously oblivious to Severus' presence. Harry had noticed that Severus wasn't at his place at the table.

"Maybe he's been _sacked_," said the Weasley brat. "I mean, everybody hates him -"

Severus was _not_ going to stand for these insults. "Or maybe," he said silkily, "he's waiting to hear why you two didn't arrive on the school train." The two boys spun around, terrified looks on both their faces. "Follow me," he said, and turned on his heel. He didn't even glance behind him to check if the boys were following him as he led them to his office.

"In," he said coldly. The boys entered his office, heads hung in defeat. He followed them in and closed the door. "So," he said, advancing on them slowly. "The train isn't good enough for the famous Harry Potter and his faithful sidekick Weasley. Wanted to arrive with a _bang_, did we, boys?"

Weasley started to say something but Severus silenced him. He was seething now, angry more at Harry's lack of judgement and the possibility of being exposed and the number of rules he had broken than anything else. Severus unrolled the newspaper and brandished it in their faces. "You were seen," he hissed. He began to read the article, wanting to impress on them the implications of what they had done. When he mentioned Mr Weasley and the car, Severus knew he had touched a nerve.

"Most unfortunately," sneered Severus, "you are not in my house, and the power to expel you does not reside with me. I shall, however, go and fetch the people who _do_ have that happy power." He didn't wait for an answer as he stormed out of the office, leaving a stunned Harry and Weasley standing in his office.

He hurried up to the Great Hall and entered through a side door. He went straight up to the Headmaster and McGonagall.

"Ah Severus, have you decided to join us at last?" asked Dumbledore with a smile on his face.

"No, Headmaster, I have not," murmured Severus to both Dumbledore and McGonagall. "I have come to inform you that my guess was correct. It was indeed Mr Potter and Mr Weasley that were in that flying car. They are waiting downstairs in my office as we speak."

"You go Minerva. I shall be down in a minute," said Dumbledore, standing up. McGonagall and Severus slipped out of the Hall as Dumbledore began conducting the school song. The chaotic, uncoordinated noise followed them out of the hall and into the corridor, but when McGonagall closed the door behind them, all sound was shut out.

The pair of them walked in silence towards Severus' office, and when they went in, Severus was somewhat pleased to see both boys as pale as ghosts and looking terrified. McGonagall paused as she entered the office and lit the fire. Severus said nothing, instead standing quietly by the door. Harry glanced once at him briefly before McGonagall instructed them to sit.

"Explain," she snapped.

The Weasley boy launched into a tale about how the family arrived and he and Harry were last to go through the barrier, but they couldn't get through, and how he was worried that his parents wouldn't be able to get back, and they didn't know how they were going to get to Hogwarts but then they discovered a flying car _conveniently _parked nearby and they used that to get to school.

"Why didn't you send a letter by owl? You have an owl, don't you Mr Potter?" she said coldly. Harry gaped at her.

"I... I didn't think-"

"That is obvious," she said. Severus couldn't help the tiny smile that crept onto his face at this. McGonagall was on top form tonight.

There was a knock at the door and Severus opened it, letting in the Headmaster. Whatever colour that had been in the boys' faces was now gone. Harry looked crestfallen.

"Please explain why you did this," said Dumbledore, quietly. Harry, now staring at his knees, told the story over. Severus had to admit that he actually believed the boys' story, even though it was a little farfetched. The barrier didn't just close of its own accord, but something had happened to stop them.

Weasley stared at the floor. "We'll go get our things then," he said sadly.

"What are you talking about Mr Weasley?" McGonagall snapped.

"You're expelling us aren't you?"

"Not today Mr Weasley," said Dumbledore. "But I must impress upon you the seriousness of your actions. I shall be writing to both of your families tonight. I do have to warn you though, that if either one of you do something like this again, I shall have to expel you." He glanced over to McGonagall. "I have to return to the Great Hall. I have some announcements to make. Come, Severus," he said, turning on his heel and leaving the office. "There is a delicious looking custard tart I want to sample."

Severus scowled as Dumbledore whisked him out of his own office.

"Albus, how could you be so easy on them?" Severus whispered furiously as they made their way through the empty corridors to the Great Hall.

"You saw the look on their faces, Severus. I think disappointment is as good a punishment as taking away points."

"But they were reckless and irresponsible! They could have come to some serious harm! What if they had crashed in some abandoned field somewhere or a lake and died? Nobody would be any the wiser!" said Severus, exasperated.

"Perhaps that is true, but they did arrive safely, did they not?" said Dumbledore. "We should be thankful that the worst did not come into fruition."

"We should be thankful?" said Severus faintly. "Honestly, Albus, I don't know what goes on in your mind sometimes."

Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, Severus, nor do I at times. Nor do I."

The two of them entered the Great Hall full of happy, cheerful students and sat down. Dumbledore offered Severus a delicious looking chocolate éclair.

"No thanks, Albus. I think I have quite lost my appetite," said Severus.

Dumbledore chuckled and patted him on the arm. "Cheer up Severus. Harry is fine. He is here. He is safe."

Severus just nodded, but he just couldn't shake the knot in the pit of his stomach that had been there since reading the newspaper headline earlier. He really needed to speak to Harry alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gilderoy Lockhart was quite possibly the most annoying man Severus ever had the misfortune of meeting. He wouldn't miss any opportunity to flaunt his fame to anyone who was unlucky enough to be within hearing. Already he had given each member of staff a signed photograph and made sure everyone knew he was doing them a favour. Needless to say, Severus threw his in the fire as soon as he reached his quarters. He didn't like the man in the first place, why would he want a photograph grinning at him all the time.

Severus didn't pay any attention to the man at all, that is until the weekly staff meeting. Lockhart was talking to Trelawney, but he was talking so loudly practically the whole staffroom heard him.

"Oh yes, young Harry is definitely learning a thing or two from me," he said smugly. Severus sat dead still when Harry was mentioned. "You know, just the other day I came across Harry posing for a photograph for that Mr Creevey. He had even promised to sign it for him! I mean really, it's far too early in his career to be handing out signed photos of himself. I think I'll have to take him under my wing and teach him how to be a little more discreet about the whole affair." Trelawney, possibly drunk already, was just nodding her head, not paying any attention whatsoever. This didn't seem to bother Lockhart at all who just went on talking.

When the meeting began, the other teachers listed a few things that needed organising or fixing or tending to in their respective subjects and then the topics of detentions came up.

"Alright, I have the list of students down for detention this week," said McGonagall. "I have Adrian Pucey and Graham Montague down for magic in the corridors. Is there anyone who will take them for detention?"

"I'll take them, Professor," said Hagrid. "I need someone to help feed the thestrals."

"Good. Alright they will come to you tomorrow evening then." She wrote a note on the piece of parchment. "The other two detentions are Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter for their reckless attempt at a grand entrance. I think that it would be wiser to split them up. Would anyone like to take Mr Weasley?"

Filch raised his hand and sneered. "I'll have him polishing the trophies, Professor. I think it's time they had a polish." He chuckled under his breath.

"Alright then Argus. Mr Weasley will join you in the trophy room on Saturday evening. And now for Mr Potter?"

"I'll take –" said Severus.

"I would love to take him," said Lockhart, cutting Severus off. Severus scowled at Lockhart across the table. Lockhart merely smiled cheerfully. "I have loads of fan mail that needs attention, and Harry can help me answer that."

McGonagall looked between Lockhart and Severus. Severus merely sat back in his chair and folded his arms. "Alright... Gilderoy, Mr Potter will meet you in your office on Saturday evening as well."

"Excellent!" exclaimed Lockhart. He beamed around at all of the other teachers, but nobody seemed to find anything amusing and did not return the smile. McGonagall concluded the meeting soon after that and Severus left quickly.

-XXX-

On Friday afternoon after lunch, Severus had the second years for Potions. He waited patiently until they had all filed in before he began speaking. The class was, as usual, silent.

"I sincerely hope that you have all gone over your potions textbooks during the holidays, otherwise I will be wasting my time here if you have all forgotten what I spent a year teaching you." He glared at everyone in the class for a long moment, letting the message sink in. "Today we shall begin with a basic potion from last year, a simple cure for boils." The students began to page through their books. "There will be no need for books. You should be able to reproduce it from memory." There was a pause before all the students packed their books away. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get going. You have until the end of the lesson when I want a labelled vial on my desk."

There was a scramble to collect the ingredients needed and soon everyone was deeply focused on their potion, trying to remember what to do. Severus walked up and down between desks, inspecting.

"Mr Longbottom, are you sure you want to stir that potion in that direction?" and "Mr Weasley, have you read the textbook _ever_?" and "Yes that is correct Mr Malfoy. Well done."

Suddenly Seamus Finnigan's cauldron exploded and the contents sprayed all over himself and Dean Thomas. Immediately, boils began to appear on both of their faces.

"Mr Finnigan!" roared Severus. Even under the angry red boils Severus could see the boy paling. "Get out of here and take Mr Thomas with you! Go straight to Madam Pomfrey!" Both boys grabbed their bags and ran out of the class howling in pain. Severus sighed and vanished the mess made by Finnigan's cauldron and the contents of Thomas'.

When time was up, each student brought a vial of potion and placed it on his desk.

"Mr Potter," said Severus when Harry came up to this desk. "Please remain behind after class."

"Yes sir," mumbled Harry unhappily and went back to his desk.

"We'll wait outside for you Harry," said Granger.

"That will be unnecessary, Miss Granger. I am sure Mr Potter can find his way to the common room on his own."

The girl blushed furiously. "Yes, Sir." She gave Harry an apologetic look before leaving, closing the door behind her.

Severus didn't look at Harry immediately. Instead he waved his wand and the contents of the cauldrons vanished and the work stations were cleaned. Then he put all of the vials from the students into a box. He levitated the box off the desk and turned to leave to his office.

"You had better come with me, Harry," said Severus. He waited by the door as Harry picked up his bag and followed Severus out. Once in his office, he placed the box on his desk, but didn't sit behind it. He lit the fire and sat in one of the chairs by the fire. Harry was standing awkwardly in the middle of the office.

"Well, are you going to just stand there or are you going to join me?" said Severus. Harry frowned but joined him by the fire, his bag on the floor next to him.

"Sir, what is it that you wanted to see me about?" asked Harry.

"Harry, you don't really need to call me 'sir' at the moment. Would you like some tea?"

"Uh... no thanks."

"Alright then," said Severus, sitting back in his chair. "How was your summer?" he asked after a moment.

"It was alright I guess," said Harry. He looked very uncomfortable.

"Anything special happen?"

"Not really. I went to the Weasley's but that was about it."

"Nothing happen when you went to buy your textbooks, perhaps?" Severus asked casually, eyeing Harry. Harry, who had been staring at the fire, looked sharply at Severus then. "I saw the _Daily Prophet_, Harry. I know you met Lockhart there."

"It wasn't how it looks. I didn't go in there expecting to be given a set of books for free. I didn't ask to be in a photo with him," said Harry rather hotly. "I got your letter about it. I know you weren't happy, but I didn't go asking for it."

"Ah yes, about that. I sent you four letters this summer. Why did I not get a reply to any of them?"

"_Four_?" said Harry, sounding utterly perplexed.

"Yes Harry. Four. As far as I understood it at the end of last year, you wanted to remain in contact with me over the summer. Well, I certainly attempted to keep in contact, but the feeling doesn't seem to be mutual. I thought you wanted to come and stay with me over the summer."

"Hang on, hang on. I didn't receive any post until I went to the Weasleys," said Harry, a sudden look of understanding coming over his face.

"Why not?"

"There was an elf –" He paused. "My mail was being kept from me."

"What? Was an elf keeping your mail from you?"

Harry winced as though he had exposed too much. "Yes."

"Well? Which elf? Why? Muggles don't have house elves, surely?"

Harry took a deep breath. "There was an elf that appeared in my room on my birthday. His name was Dobby. He had been keeping my mail from me. He said that he did it so that I wouldn't want to go back to Hogwarts."

Dobby? The name sounded familiar. "Why would an elf, not your own, want to keep you from going back to Hogwarts?"

"I don't know," said Harry exasperatedly. "He said I would be in danger."

"I see. And you went to the Weasley's after that, then?" said Severus. Harry nodded. "And how did you get there?"

"Why are you asking me all these questions?" asked Harry, seemingly trying to avoid answering the question.

"Because I am your father, and I have a right to," said Severus sternly. "Now answer the question. How did you get to the Weasleys?"

Harry mumbled something under his breath.

"Speak up."

Harry didn't look at him when he answered. "They came to fetch me."

"Did you get permission from your aunt and uncle?"

Harry glared at him then. "Do you really want to know the truth?" said Harry angrily.

"Enlighten me," said Severus, still calm.

"My _relatives_ kept me locked up in my room, giving me food through a _dog flap_ in my door. Meagre meals three times a day, and letting me out two or three times a day to use the bathroom. All because that stupid elf used magic to drop a cake on a stupid woman's head." Severus was horrified. "Ron and the twins rescued me in their dad's flying car. Yeah, that same car that we came to Hogwarts in. But you would know this if you actually came to check up on me!" Harry was all but shouting now. Severus could feel his own anger rising, but not at Harry.

"Why didn't you send me a letter by owl then? Surely you could do that much?" asked Severus desperately.

"Right, when Hedwig was locked in her cage. Why didn't _I _think of that?" spat Harry. Severus ignored the insulting tone of voice.

"Harry, calm down. I didn't know. If I had known, I would have done something about it. I didn't know things at your aunt and uncle were as bad as this."

"Yeah, well if you actually _cared_, you would have bothered to come and find out. I guess you don't." Harry stood up abruptly and grabbed his bag. "I think I'll try and find my way back to my common room now, if that's alright with you, _Sir_?" he said and left. He didn't slam the door behind him, but he may as well have.

Severus stared at the seat that Harry had just vacated. Not only had he just been insulted, but he had also never been spoken to like that by anyone except Lily. It was one of the few times that Severus didn't know what to feel. He was hurt, insulted, shocked, and angry. How _dare _Harry say he didn't care about him? No, this was just unacceptable. Something had to be done.

-XXX-

That evening in the Great Hall during dinner, Harry didn't once look at Severus. In fact, he ate his meal quickly and left with his friends. Severus didn't say or do anything, or even hint to Dumbledore that something was amiss. But he didn't stay long in the Great Hall either.

He was walking down the aisles between tables when a student called out to him.

"Professor Snape, sir, hang on a minute." Severus stopped walking and turned around to see who had called him. It was the burly Marcus Flint, Slytherin Quidditch captain.

"Yes, Mr Flint? What is it? I have things to do," snapped Severus.

"Sir, I was just wondering if you'd give us permission to use the Quidditch pitch tomorrow morning? You see, we have a new Seeker that we need to train," said Flint, not hiding his smugness.

"Ah yes," said Severus. "I hear that young Mr Malfoy has joined your ranks."

Flint looked confused. "Yeah, Professor. But how did you know? I haven't told anyone yet."

"I have my ways, Mr Flint," he said mysteriously. The boy's eyes widened slightly. "Now, do you have something for me to write _on_?" Flint produced a slip of parchment and a quill. Severus wrote a quick note giving them permission. "I hope you all enjoy your new brooms tomorrow," said Severus as he handed back the piece of parchment. Flint just gaped at him as he walked away.

-XXX-

The next day, Saturday, Severus didn't feel much like going up to the Great Hall for any meals. He spent the morning marking some of the work that the second years had handed in, as well as getting started on the essays he had given the seventh years. When lunch came around, Severus decided to eat it in his own quarters.

He had just finished his shepherd's pie when there was a knock on his door. A little surprised that someone would be knocking on his door on a Saturday afternoon, he opened it. There, standing awkwardly in the corridor was Harry in his Quidditch gear.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" asked Severus.

"I need to speak to you. Can I come in please?" said Harry.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "As long as you promise not to throw a petty tantrum again, you may come in."

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Harry sheepishly.

Severus stood aside and Harry walked in. They stood facing each other in Severus' lounge, Harry only coming up to Severus' shoulder. Harry looked around.

"Well, Harry? You said you needed to speak to me?" prompted Severus after a moment.

"Uh, yeah. Well first of all, why did you give the Slytherins permission to use the Quidditch pitch? That was our time. We had booked today." This time, Harry wasn't accusing, more curious.

"I didn't know that it was booked to be honest. Flint approached me and I signed the slip. I had assumed he had checked the register beforehand, seeing as he _is_ the captain."

"Oh. Alright then." Harry looked around once more.

"Harry, would you like to sit down?" said Severus, pointing to the two winged sofas by the fireplace. Harry sat, and Severus joined him. "Tea?" he asked.

"Yes please," said Harry, and a tea service appeared as if out of nowhere. Severus poured Harry a cup.

"Right, now tell me what's on your mind."

"Well, I am sorry I was so rude to you yesterday. It just kind of came out that way."

"Yes, you were quite rude. But thank you for your apology."

"It's just... life with the Dursley's isn't easy. It's always been like this, really. I always get Dudley's old clothes, and I used to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs until I got my Hogwarts letter. I think they only gave me Dudley's second bedroom because they were scared. Dudley is a real bully. He used to beat me up, but now that I can do magic he is scared of me. Which is nice I suppose. He doesn't come near me now. But Aunt petunia and Uncle Vernon have always bullied me. They have always been really nasty to me. They spoil Dudley with sweets and toys and rubbish that he doesn't even need, while I don't get anything." Harry seemed to be rambling on, staring into his tea cup. He looked up at Severus and seemed to realise what he was saying and who he was saying it to.

"Why have you not told anyone before?" asked Severus.

"Who would I have told? The Weasleys? It's not like they can do anything about it. Professor Dumbledore? I think he put me there in the first place. I don't really know who else to tell," said Harry quietly.

"You could have told me last year. I would have tried to organise something else for you."

"Yeah, maybe. But I'm telling you now though."

"I know. Thank you, Harry, for telling me. I will see what I can do to organise something for you for the summer."

Harry smiled and sipped his tea. "Oh yeah, another thing. Your last letter to me about Lockhart. I really didn't go looking for attention. He just grabbed me out of the crowd and handed me the books. I didn't ask for them."

"So you said."

"And this whole thing about me handing out signed photos, it's not true either. It was just a misunderstanding because Colin Creevey was asking for a picture and Malfoy started saying that I was giving out signed photos and then Lockhart heard that and thought I was." Harry grimaced.

"I heard about that," said Severus, smiling slightly. "I was beginning to think that Lockhart was rubbing off on you." He smiled at Harry's horrified expression. "Its fine, I don't think there is much between his ears, to be perfectly honest."

Harry laughed at that comment. Severus couldn't help the smile that was beginning to tug at the corners of his lips.

When the laughter died down, Severus remembered one more thing.

"You're serving detention with him this evening, aren't you?" asked Severus.

"Yeah, unfortunately I am. Apparently I'm going to help him answer fan mail or some rubbish like that."

"So I heard. But you know, it is a well-deserved punishment for your crime, Harry."

"Yeah, I know, I know. Arriving in the flying car wasn't the best way to get here."

"No, it wasn't. And from what you said yesterday, it wasn't your first time in the car either..."

"The Weasley's rescued me from the Dursley's in it. I probably wouldn't have made it to Hogwarts at all if it wasn't for them."

"It sounds like it. Well, I just want you to know that I was very worried about you when you weren't at the feast, and then crash landed a flying car. What if you had crashed somewhere else, like a field or a lake? Nobody would have known, and you two would have vanished."

Harry looked very guilty. "I realise that now. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to worry so much."

"Just promise me Harry, that if you are ever in trouble, you contact me immediately. Don't ever try and pull a stunt like that again," said Severus seriously, looking Harry straight in the eye.

"I promise," said Harry.

They sat in companionable silence until Harry finished his tea. "I have to go," he said, standing up. "Thanks for the tea."

"Alright Harry." Severus stood up too and Harry held out his hand. Severus shook his son's hand, and Harry left.

Severus let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. Things were looking up with Harry. Their misunderstanding had been smoothed out and things felt... right. He knew that now he could begin building a proper relationship with his son, and try and make up for the years of Harry's childhood that he had missed. He was not going to mess it up again.

**A/N:** **Hi there you fantastic readers you! I just want to say a very big thank you for your loyalty and patience with this series so far. The 'Secrets' series has, thus far, received far more positive feedback than I could have imagined or hoped for. You guys are absolutely wonderful! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please feel free to review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Time seemed to melt away around Severus. The weather grew steadily colder as the days passed, doing nothing to make the dungeons any more comfortable. It was this time of year that he hated most of all. And the fact that he hadn't seen Harry outside of class wasn't helping with his foul mood. Though with the arrival of October came the cold and flu season, and Madam Pomfrey was certainly keeping him busy brewing several batches of potions to keep her rapidly depleting stock cupboard full. He didn't mind the extra work; it meant he had something to distract him. October was, for him, the worst month of the year, and he usually was in a bad mood for most of it. Not only were most of his student coughing and snivelling all over their cauldrons, the weather damp, the corridors cold, but it was also the month of Halloween, which was, understandably, the worst day of the year.

One evening in the middle of October, Severus had no homework to mark, and so was brewing a batch of Pepper-Up Potion, even though Madam Pomfrey hadn't asked him for any in the last week or so. He was deep in thought, reminiscing about the fateful day he had met Lily next to the river in Spinner's End. He had brewed this potion enough times that he could really do it without thinking about it. As he was going through the motions, thinking about how beautiful Lily's hair had been when she was walking away from him for the last time, a knock on the door to his classroom brought him out of his reverie.

"Come in," he said. The door was pushed open, and who should walk in but the most annoying man on earth.

"Ah, hello there Professor Snape," said Lockhart cheerfully.

Severus scowled. "Lockhart," he said as politely as his irritation would allow.

"How are you, my dear man?" said Lockhart, sidling up to the table where Severus was busy.

"Fine," Severus ground out through gritted teeth. Lockhart looked around the classroom at all the specimens floating in jars on the shelves lining the walls and his winning smiled faltered a little.

"Good, good." He just stood there with his thumbs tucked into the pockets of his mauve waist coat, smiling.

"Can I help you?" said Severus.

"Oh, no, I was wandering if _I_ could help _you_ with your potion making. You see, I consider myself quite an expert at brewing the Pepper-Up Potion after having to brew several hundred batches for a small village near Mongolia when the whole town came down with the flu. Needless to say, I saved many lives during that critical time." Lockhart was positively beaming with pride. "I brought along a copy of _Voyages with Vampires_ that describes that incident in detail. I think you might find it useful. I even _signed_ it for you." He even winked at Severus.

At this point, Severus put down the ladle he was using to stir the potion. "Is that _so_?" he asked in feigned interest, sarcasm lacing his every word. Lockhart, however, missed the sarcasm, nodding eagerly. He pulled out the book and held it out to Severus, who did not take the book, so he laid it gently on the table next to him.

"Well, if you are so skilled at it, why don't you help me to brew another batch? I am nearly finished this one, and have_ so _many more to make for Madam Pomfrey, and I could _gladly_ use some help." Severus whipped out his wand and summoned a caldron from a shelf nearby and laid it on the table near his own.

Lockhart's smiled faltered again, and Severus could see a slight blush forming on his cheeks. "Well, I wouldn't want to disturb you while you are so busy. I really only wanted to drop off my book for you to peruse in your own time –"

"Oh, but I insist," said Severus, faking graciousness. A look passed over Lockhart's face like a hare caught in wandlight, but it passed quickly and he cleared his throat. And pulled out a pocket watch.

"Great Scott, is that the time? I'm so sorry, Severus, but I have another appointment with... er... Well, I have to go."

"I thought as much," muttered under his breath. To Lockhart's retreating back he said, "I have been a Potions master here at Hogwarts for twelve years, _Professor_ Lockhart. I think I know how to handle myself around a _ridiculously_ simple potion I could get my first years to make."

Lockhart paused by the door, turned to give Severus a now very forced smile, and said, "Well, you know where to find me. Good night, Professor," and left.

Severus breathed a sigh of relief and continued with the potion. Obviously this was not one he'd get the first years to do, but he couldn't help deride the foolish man. He had to be a fool, coming into _his_ classroom, to try and tell him how to make a potion that was obviously far above his skill level. Honestly, he couldn't understand how Dumbledore could have hired this charlatan to teach a very important subject. He must have been desperate.

-XXX-

It was Saturday, a week before Halloween, and the weather had done nothing but rain solidly for days. The students were getting antsy and irritable; all they wanted to do was leave the castle and stretch their legs. Severus had decided to shut himself in his quarters, in front of a warm fire with a good glass of Firewhiskey in hand and a good book. He hadn't treated himself like this in a long, and, quite frankly, he felt he deserved it.

Somewhere around midmorning, however, there was a sound like a small bomb going off, and Severus leapt out his seat, the now half-read book lying forgotten on the couch. He hurriedly shrugged on his robes, and stormed out of his quarters.

A group of Slytherins were trying to all pile into their dormitory, but couldn't all fit through the hole at the same time.

"Stop!" bellowed Severus, and the group of students froze where they stood. Severus rushed up to them, when the smell assailed his nostrils and he gagged. The students gave up their attempt to escape and stood, terrified, in front of him. There were five Slytherin third years stood in front of him, and one of them was staring wide-eyed at the ceiling above Severus' head. He followed the boy's gaze upward and jumped. Spread all over the ceiling in a thick layer was frogs brains; the source of the disgusting smell.

"Well, well, well. I _am_ disappointed. Students from _Slytherin_, my own house, trying to pull pranks like this," he said quietly, pointing the mess above his head. He was not worried about being dripped on; frogs brains were notoriously difficult to clean and very sticky. "I would have thought, being in Slytherin, you would above all this _childish_ behaviour, but it seems I was wrong." He eyed each one of them individually. "Were you _trying_ to act like a bunch of first-year Gryffindors?" They shook their heads, all five gazes fixed on their own feet. "Well, I hope you don't think that just because you in my house that I will let you off lightly." He paused, thinking up a good punishment. "As punishment, you five will remain here to help Mr Filch clean up this mess, _with your bare hands_. Also, none of you will be going to Hogsmeade next weekend."

At this, some of them looked up at him, horrified. This was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the school year, and as third years, it would be their first time going there. Well, not this time anyway.

As if on cue, Filch and that disgusting cat appeared through a tapestry. The man was wheezing and the mangy cat was hissing at the students. Filch caught sight of Severus and the students and a wicked smile spread over his face. He knew that the trouble makers were dealt with. The smile vanished, however, when he caught sight of the frog-brain smeared ceiling.

"Ah, Mr Filch, right on time. I was just telling these miscreants here that their punishment will be to help you clean the mess they created. They to report to me when they are done," said Severus authoritatively.

"Humph. Alright then, Professor Snape. I will see to it that this gets sorted," growled Filch irritably. He slunk away in the direction of a broom closet, muttering under his breath.

"Don't think of going anywhere until this is done," Severus snapped at the students, before returning to his quarters.

With the door closed, he pulled off his robes and sunk back into the couch before the fire and poured himself another drink. With a flick of his hand his old gramophone switched on and began playing, and Severus allowed himself to relax again and let the sound of the music wash over him.

Why couldn't he just have one peaceful day to himself without the trouble of students, homework, or other teachers to bother him? Sometimes he questioned his own sanity for remaining in this job, but he knew that he wouldn't do anything else, _especially_ not now that he had a son to watch over and protect. One day, he told himself, when Harry was finished at Hogwarts, he would like to retire to a quiet place, maybe near the sea, and not have anything looming over him, rid of fear and hatred and prejudice, and he could be himself, whoever that was anymore, and just read and brew potions in peace.

Though he knew that the likelihood of that happening was about the same as him turning into a unicorn.

**A/N: I really have no excuse for not writing. My deepest and most sincere apologies. **

**But anyway, this chapter is more of a filler than anything else. Severus has a life that does not constantly involve Harry in it, at least not yet. I hope you enjoy this. I will be posting the next chapter in the first week of the new year, and not in another three months like this one.**

**By the way, the '_fateful day'_ with Lily that Severus is thinking about is the one I wrote about in 'A Secret Moment'.**

**I hope everyone had a wonderful festive season and will have a fantastic New Years, and I wish all my readers a fruitful and succ****essful 2013!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_A long corridor stretched out in front of him as far as he could see. There was very little light except for a strange green glow in the distance. He looked behind him, and a nothingness even more constricting stretched out. There was nothing else to do except go towards the green light. He walked slowly, unsure of what he was doing there. Then he heard a scream, faint, but audible. "Severus! Please!" It was a woman's voice, and she sounded desperate. "Help me!" she screamed again. Severus broke into a run. He had to help her, whoever she was. The green light grew closer and closer, the screams grew louder and louder. Suddenly, he was right there. The green light was coming from a window and Severus looked in. His heart felt like it had stopped beating. It was Lily in the room, screaming for him. There was a toddler in the cot behind her and he was screaming at the top of his lungs. Severus called out to her. "Lily! Lily, I'm here!" Lily didn't react to his voice. Then a figure came into view. It was Voldemort, and he was laughing. "Severus isn't here," he taunted. "He isn't going to save you. He will never save you!" Severus grew desperate and tried banging on the window, but to no avail. Nobody seemed to realise he _was_ there, he was trying to save her. Voldemort raised his wand and killed Lily, in front of Severus' eyes. Voldemort turned to the baby and raised his wand again. Severus was screaming now and trying desperately to break the window. Voldemort brought down his wand and a flash of green light blinded him. "No!" he shouted. "No! Please! Not him!"_

"No! Please!" he shouted, sitting bolt upright in bed. It was just a dream. A nightmare. He was drenched in sweat and shaking violently.

_It was just a dream_, he kept saying to himself. _Just a dream._ But he knew that no matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise, he knew that it was true. He had not been able to save Lily, and had almost lost Harry in the same breath. granted, at the time he had not known that Harry was his to lose, but all the same...

He shook his head as if trying to clear away the dregs of the nightmare, though he could still hear the baby howling in anguish. He glanced at the clock on his wall, which told him it was three o'clock in the morning. He knew that there would be absolutely no chance of going back to sleep now, so he slipped on his slippers, pulled on his thick, dark green dressing gown and slipped quietly out of his quarters and wandered along the silent corridor in the darkness.

"Lumos," he whispered, and his wand lit up with a relatively dim light. He moved as silently as a ghost, his slippers muffling his footsteps on the stone. At first, he had no idea where he was going, or why, but the cold corridor was enough push the nightmare from his mind.

He wished more than ever that he could go to the Room of Requirement and see Lily in the mirror. He wanted to see her whole and happy again, see Harry standing between them looking up at him like he had always been his father, the way he wished Harry would look at him now. He knew that he had lost his chance at being a real father to Harry, and that Harry still probably considered James as his real father. But it wasn't his fault that he had lost that chance. No, if it was anyone's fault, he would lay the blame at Dumbledore's door. Dumbledore had always known this particular fact, and had chosen to send Harry to live with those Muggles. Harry had terribly unhappy, and Severus had been unable to do anything to change this. Until now. Severus was determined that he would do everything in his power to see that the boy was happy and safe, something he had failed to do with Lily.

He suddenly realised where his feet had taken him, and he was standing on one of the moving staircases, going up towards... where? The Room of Requirement? Harry's dormitory? Either way, it was not a good idea, and he turned around and chose instead to return to his quarters. It was going to be a long day and he needed as much sleep as he could get.

-XXX-

As was expected, sleep eluded him and he sat instead and marked homework. When he had marked all the homework he had received, it was almost midday. He decided to take a chance and invite Harry over. He pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote.

_Harry,_

_I would like it very much if you would join me for a light lunch in my quarters later on, if you would care to._

_Regards, _

_SS_

He stared at the note for a long time before calling for a house elf. There was no point getting an owl to deliver it to him because it would mean going up to the owlery, and elves were quicker.

The elf appeared when summoned, bowing low.

"Please take this to Mr Potter, and make sure nobody else sees it or sees him receive it. It is important nobody sees it," he said, and the elf bowed low again.

"Of course, Professor, Sir. Utmost secrecy, Sir." He took the letter and vanished...

...And returned two minutes later clutching another piece of parchment.

"Sir, Mr Harry Potter gave me this, Sir." The elf handed the note to Severus.

_Sir,_

_I'm sorry, but I can't make it today. Hagrid invited us for lunch. I don't think I can exactly say that I am coming to you for lunch. But maybe another time? _

_Sorry._

_HP_

Severus felt as though a balloon inside of him had been deflated. He had been rejected by his own son for Hagrid? Despite not meaning to, Severus felt stung by this rejection. Oh well, not that the day could get any worse, could it?

He cracked open a bottle of Elf wine and poured himself a glass. _I should be careful_, he thought to himself, sipping on the fine wine. _It's probably not a good idea to drink so much all the time... Oh well. _

-XXX-

There were few times in the year that it was compulsory for the staff to attend meals, and the Halloween feast was one of them. Severus resented Dumbledore for this, but then remembered that it had been a rule long before Dumbledore was Headmaster.

Having already had a terrible day, Severus was in bad spirits when he went up to the Great Hall that evening for the feast. His spirits were lifted ever so slightly, however, when he saw how beautifully decorated the Great Hall was. There were live bats flitting around the ceiling, there were carved pumpkins so large Severus could stand up in one of them, the floating candles had changed from their usual white to gold. The whole hall seemed to glow with a soft golden light. The students were already packed into hall and were chatting loudly. Severus slipped into his chair next to Dumbledore just as the food appeared on the table. It was delicious as usual, but Severus couldn't bring himself to feel happy.

"Severus, you look as though you are carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders. Cheer up," said Dumbledore cheerfully.

Severus shot him a venomous look, which he missed completely. "I think you are forgetting what day it is, Albus."

Dumbledore looked at him meaningfully. "Severus, it is never wise to dwell on the sadness of the past, when you can look forward to a happy future."

Severus grunted. "If you say so."

Next to him, Professor Sprout was speaking to Professor Flitwick. "I do hope that nothing goes awry this evening. Do you remember last year, Filius, when there was a troll in the dungeons?"

The little wizard chuckled nervously. "Come now, Pomona, you don't want to jinx it," he said, tapping the wooden table absentmindedly. "Then again," he continued. "This _is_ Hogwarts. I think we should know by now that anything could happen. Well, so far, so good."

Severus chuckled to himself. Hopefully there were no possessed staff members this year, though he very much doubted the sanity of Lockhart.

-XXX-

Because the Dungeons were currently occupied by several hundred ghosts, Severus had no inclination to return there just yet. It was cold enough as it is, and he didn't think he wanted to risk running into, or through, a ghost. Dumbledore had so very kindly invited him up to his office for a drink and a chat, which, under any other circumstances, he probably would have refused, but since he had nothing better to do, had accepted the invitation.

It was on this premise that he was following Dumbledore and the other students upstairs, when sudden whispers reached their ears of something having happened on the second floor corridor. Dumbledore immediately jumped into action.

"Out of the way," he said authoritatively. He needn't have said a word because the students were parting for him and the other teachers like they were the Red Sea. Severus followed Dumbledore to the scene of the crime, and was shocked to find Harry and his two friends standing in the middle of the corridor. Filch was shouting obscenities at Harry, but ceased when Dumbledore arrived.

Severus quickly took in the scene: the floor was soaking, and he assumed Moaning Myrtle had thrown another tantrum and flooded the bathroom, and on the wall was written in red paint:

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

And underneath that, he spotted the reason for Filch's misery. His mangy cat was hanging, frozen, by her tail. Dumbledore quickly removed the cat, and instructed that the present staff and Harry and his friends follow him. Lockhart stepped forward and eagerly offered his office to use. Severus and the others followed Dumbledore into Lockhart's office.

Severus was sickened by the sight of his walls covered by pictures of Lockhart, who were just now all scurrying out of their frames, though he didn't miss that all of them were wearing rollers and hairnets. The cat was placed on the desk, and Dumbledore and McGonagall leaned close to examine it. Severus stood in the shadows, trying to hide his amusement at seeing a blubbering Filch and the foolish Lockhart bobbing around, offering his two knut's worth here and there.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her – probably the Trans-mogrifian Torture – I've seen it before. So unlucky I wasn't there..." Lockhart kept speaking, trying to sound intelligent.

_It was unlucky you weren't there,_ thought Severus. _Whatever did this to the cat would have probably sorted you out too._

Eventually, Dumbledore stood up. "She's not dead, Argus." Lockhart stopped speaking immediately.

"Not dead? But why's she all – all stiff and frozen?" choked Filch.

"She has been Petrified. But how, I cannot say..." said Dumbledore quietly, ignoring Lockhart's waffling.

"Ask him!" shrieked the bereaved man, pointing at Harry, who Severus had almost forgotten was there.

"No second year could have done this," said Dumbledore. "It would take Dark magic of the most advanced –"

"He did it! He did it! You saw what he wrote on the wall! He knows I'm a –" he choked back a sob. "He knows I'm a Squib!"

"I never touched Mrs Norris!" said Harry, speaking for the first time since they arrived. "And I don't even know what a Squib is." Harry had caught Severus' eye and was silently begging for help.

"Rubbish!" snarled Filch.

"If I might speak, Headmaster," said Severus, "Potter and his friends might have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time." He gave Harry a meaningful look. "But I didn't fail to notice that he and his compatriots here, were not at the feast this evening."

At this point, all three students launched into an explanation about being at the deathday party.

"But why not join the feast afterwards?" asked Severus in a silky voice.

Harry wouldn't meet his eye when he told them that they hadn't been hungry. Severus knew he was lying, but he wasn't going to push Harry right now.

Dumbledore had fixed Harry with his stare, and then said, "Innocent until proven guilty, Severus."

"My cat has been Petrified! I want _justice_!" shrieked Filch.

"We can cure her, Argus. Professor Sprout has recently procured some Mandrakes. As soon as they are mature, I will have a potion made to restore Mrs Norris," said Dumbledore.

Lockhart piped up. "I'll do it. I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep –"

"Excuse me," said Severus icily. "But I believe _I_ am the Potions master at this school."

There was a pause and Dumbledore dismissed Harry, Ron and Hermione. Filch picked up his stiff cat and cradled her in his arms, grumbling under his breath as he left. McGonagall and Dumbledore shared a worried glance and she left.

"Thank you for the use of your office, Gilderoy," said Dumbledore.

Lockhart, looking very pleased with himself, grinned. "Of course, of course. There was never any doubt that my office was always open for your use, Headmaster."

"Of course not. Goodnight, Gilderoy," said Dumbledore pleasantly and left. Severus paused on his way out to give the office a cursory glance, sneered at Lockhart and followed Dumbledore up to his office.

Dumbledore looked worried.

"What do you think happened?" asked Severus carefully.

"I am not going to confirm or deny my suspicions, but this looks a lot like the beginnings of something that happened fifty years ago." He shook his head, poured them both a strong drink, and said no more on the topic the rest of the evening.

**A/N: So I managed to get this done even sooner than I originally expected, which is brilliant. Alright, I hope you have a wonderful 2013! Reviews would be a fantastic way to start the new year! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

There had always been rumour when Severus had been at school of a secret chamber somewhere in the school that had been built by one of the four founders, Salazar Slytherin, and that some 30 years before it had been opened, but Severus had never really paid heed to legends and stories that sounded far too fanciful to be true. He had thought that it was just students trying to find another reason to pick on Slytherins.

Now, however, he was confronted with another truth. This chamber of legend seemed to be real. The afternoon after the attack on Mrs Norris, Severus paid Dumbledore another visit.

"Come in," said Dumbledore when Severus knocked on his door. He went in to find the Headmaster by his Pensieve. "Ah, Severus, I was wondering when you'd show up again. Just make yourself comfortable."

Severus seated himself on one of the sofas in front of the fireplace and watched quietly as Dumbledore stood still for a long moment, his eyes closed, his eyes flicking this way and that behind the lids, as though he were watching a scene. Then he raised his wand to his temple and drew it away slowly, a silvery strand attached to the end of the wand. He opened a small vial, put the memory in and closed the vial.

Dumbledore brought two cups of tea with him when he eventually sat down and handed one to Severus, who thanked him.

"I think I can guess why you are here, Severus, and I am afraid I do not have an answer right now," said the old man.

"I have heard rumour in the past of a chamber within Hogwarts that contains a monster. In the past I was inclined to ignore such rumour, but now it seems these were, in fact, based somewhat in truth. _Is_ there a Chamber of Secrets, or is it just someone trying to cause fear within the school by making use of an old legend?" pressed Severus.

"Hogwarts is home to many secrets, and I, for one, do not know them all, as long as I have been here. There might, or might not be a Chamber of Secrets. As to its location, I cannot even begin to guess." Dumbledore stared pensively into his cup.

"You said that the cat was petrified. Who could have done it?"

"Who, or what, again, I cannot say. I have my suspicions, however..." Dumbledore was lost in thought again.

"And these are...?" prompted Severus after a long moment.

"I'd prefer to keep them to myself for the time being, if you don't mind, Severus."

"Well, I _do_ mind, Albus. Someone or something wrote that message on the walls and petrified that cat. We cannot simply wait around for it to happen again," said Severus exasperatedly.

"Severus, I cannot do anything about it right now. As you have said yourself, the Chamber of Secrets is the stuff of legend—"

"The 'Chamber of Secrets'?" interrupted Severus.

Dumbledore sighed. "That is what it has been dubbed over the years, yes."

Severus watched Dumbledore, waiting for something, anything more, but it seemed that Dumbledore was not in the mood to share his thoughts right now.

"I think I shall take my leave. I can see I will get no further with you on this matter." Severus stood. "Thank you for the tea."

Dumbledore watched him with a sad smile. "Everything shall right itself in the end, Severus."

Severus paused at the door and turned back. "And when shall that be? When both you and I are dead and buried?" He shook his head and closed the door behind him.

-XXX-

Instead of going straight to his quarters, however, he headed in the direction of the library. Hopefully there would be more helpful answers in there.

"Good afternoon, Severus," said Madam Pince. "It's a pleasant surprise to see you again. I hope you have been well?"

"Afternoon, Irma. Always well, thank you," replied Severus. Glancing around to make sure they were not overheard, he whispered, "I have come looking for some answers."

She tapped the side of her nose. "I think you would do well if you started with _Hogwarts, A History_," she whispered back.

"Thank you, Irma. You are a dear," said Severus and made his way to the appropriate aisle. There was one quite battered and old copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ left. The students had evidently been thinking along the same lines as him and had also been curious about the chamber. He took it and wanting to get started as soon as possible, Severus took the book to the front desk and checked it out of the library and hurried down to the dungeons to his quarters.

He opened _Hogwarts, A History_ and read:

_There are many legends associated with Hogwarts and the four founders, but perhaps none more famous and well known than that of the Chamber of Secrets. According to this legend, before he left Hogwarts for good, Salazar Slytherin had built a chamber deep within the bowels of the castle that no one but himself –or his heirs— could access. It is said that Slytherin used this chamber to house a monster that he had intended to purge the school of Muggle-born students (see ""Founder's disagreement" for further information). It is not known if the other three founders had any knowledge of this particular chamber, though it is assumed they did not, because of the likelihood that they would have destroyed it. Many headmasters of Hogwarts have, over the years, conducted thorough searches for this chamber, though none have yet been successful, and thus the existence of such a chamber remains the stuff of legends. _

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. So far, the only information he could gain from this is that this Chamber of Secrets _might _or_ might not _exist. He hoped that it really _was _just someone playing a very sick joke on Filch and everyone else, but something was tugging at the back of his mind that this was the real deal. The Chamber of Secrets had really been opened.

-XXX-

The next Wednesday, Severus found his chance to speak to Harry. The second years had a Potions lesson just before lunch, and he had been itching to have a decent one-on-one conversation, especially since he felt that Harry had been hiding something the night of the attack.

"Potter!" he said as the students all hurried to leave his class as soon as the lesson ended. Harry paused where he stood. "You seem to have forgotten the rule about _not talking_ in class. I want you to clean the tubeworms off the desks before you even think of going to lunch."

Granger and Weasley stopped too, but when Severus glared at them, Granger whispered, "We'll save you some lunch," and hurried out. Harry, looking sullen, returned to his desk and began scrubbing.

When the last student had hurried out of the door and shut it behind her, Severus softened a little.

"You really don't need to do that, Harry," said Severus, waving his wand and clearing the mess off all the desks.

"So why are you keeping me behind then, Sir?" asked Harry, slumping into his seat behind his desk.

"I was hoping to have a word with you." Harry just sat there, not meeting his eyes or saying anything, so he went on. "How are you doing after Halloween?"

Harry looked up at him then. "What do you mean?" he asked quickly.

Severus frowned slightly. "I mean, how are you doing after seeing that cat Petrified like that?"

"Oh. Fine, I guess. I never really like Mrs Norris much anyway." He glanced up at Severus quickly. "But that doesn't mean I did it."

"I know you didn't." He watched Harry for a moment, and Harry was looking everywhere but at Severus. "Harry, are you hiding something from me?"

"What?" he asked defensively. "No. I'm not hiding anything." Then he met Severus' eyes for the first time. "I _was_ wondering, though if you could tell me anything about what was written on the wall. About the 'Chamber of Secrets'?"

Severus thought back to what he had read in the book. _It is said that Slytherin used this chamber to house a monster…_ He did not want Harry to go looking for the Chamber of Secrets. Last year had proved that Harry had a tendency to ignore the rules and go looking for trouble. He didn't want this to be the case.

"I really don't know much about it, Harry. When I was at school here, there were only rumours of a Chamber of Secrets but I hardly paid any attention to them. What you saw on the wall was probably someone trying to play a very nasty joke."

"But you heard Professor Dumbledore! What happened to Mrs Norris could only have been the work of dark magic. There has to be more to this than just a horrible joke." Harry looked frustrated. "Are you _sure_ you don't know anything else?"

Severus gave him a meaningful look.

"Alright, alright. You don't. Can I go now please?"

"What's the rush, Harry?" asked Severus carefully, not letting his hurt show at all.

Harry glanced up towards the ceiling. "It's lunchtime."

"I see. Well, I would appreciate it if you came to speak to me more often," said Severus.

"Er… Yeah. Fine. Can I please go?" said Harry, picking up his bag.

"If you must."

"Thanks. Bye Sir," said Harry, already closing the door behind him.

It was glaringly obvious that it was going to be difficult to get to know Harry better. Despite what he had said, Severus knew that there was something Harry was not telling him, and it was bugging him.

-XXX-

There was only one person Severus could talk to, and so, despite his frustrations, he found himself sitting in Dumbledore's office one evening not long after that encounter, having a strong glass of Firewhiskey.

"Harry is not talking to me, Albus," said Severus irritably.

"Well, if I am honest, Severus, I don't think you allow yourself to be approachable," Dumbledore said gently.

"How can I be _approachable_ to Harry, while still maintaining a level of discipline in my classroom? It's not as if he comes to see me outside of class time anyway."

"I still think you are too hard on your students, Severus. Perhaps if you were to… lighten up a little, he would come and see you outside of class."

Severus made a sound that was close to a snort, but he was too dignified for snorting. "You have got to be joking, Albus. _Lighten up_? Even if I didn't have a reputation and cover to maintain, even in the Dark Lord's current absence, there is no way I would _lighten up_ around my students. They respect me, and that is how it is going to remain."

"And that is the crux of the problem. You are too stubborn to change your ways."

"I am not going to have this conversation again right now," said Severus.

Dumbledore smiled. "Alright. So, your trouble with Harry, then?"

"Yes. I spoke to him on Wednesday after his Potions lesson, and I can sense that he is not telling me something."

"What gave you that impression?" asked Dumbledore.

"He wouldn't make eye contact with me, especially not when I asked him about it."

"Perhaps you were being to forceful about it. I have found that young students eventually tell you what is on their mind, but you need to wait until they come to you. The more you press, the more they clam up and tell you nothing," said Dumbledore sagely.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose again in frustration. "I am not good at this parenting thing. I don't know what to do or what to say or even how to say it." He looked up at Dumbledore. "This is not normal for me. I can lie to the Dark Lord's face, but I cannot say the right thing to a twelve year old child, much less my own!"

"It will come, Severus. Just give it time."

"Honestly, I don't think it will. I have known that I am his father for over a year, and still I cannot do it right," said Severus exasperatedly.

"You have known for over a year, Harry has known for five months, three of which was spent away from you. It would be difficult to be a parent of a child who, seemingly, has not yet accepted the truth."

"All I want to do is protect him. And now the bloody Chamber of Secrets has been opened, putting Harry in even more danger. He asked me about it, you know. The Chamber of Secrets."

"What did you tell him?" asked Dumbledore, suddenly serious.

"Nothing. I told him I know nothing about it, though I am beginning to doubt if that was the right choice. He could have gone looking for answers elsewhere, like I did when I got nothing out of you."

Dumbledore closed his eyes. "I had hoped that the Chamber would never have an effect on the school again, not in my lifetime, nor in anyone else's."

"I am guessing that the rumours of the Chamber being opened fifty years ago are true then?"

"As far as I am aware, yes. There was a single attack the last time, and a girl died. Armando Dippet was talking about closing the school down in fear of another attack, but after that, nothing further happened."

"I just hope Harry doesn't go looking for the Chamber," said Severus gravely.

"The Chamber has not been found, save fifty years ago, in every search ever conducted by the school. I am hoping that it will never be found, especially by Harry."

"Well, it has been opened before. What's to say it can be done again. If I know Harry even a little, I know that he will probably be the one to find it."

Though he hoped, above all hope, that he was wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Dear H_

_Would you like to have tea with me this afternoon after your lessons? I haven't really had a real chance to get to know you, and I think it is about time. If you would like, we can meet in my quarters._

_Regards,_

_SS_

Severus wrote the note in the morning and sent it during breakfast on Friday, the day before Harry was going to play his first match of the school year. He watched as the owl he had sent landed in front of Harry and stick out its leg. He took the note, read it quickly and shoved it in his pocket. Severus didn't see any reaction from Harry, and was about to give up and leave when Harry and his friends stood up from the table. Harry looked up to the head table and caught Severus' eye. He gave an almost imperceptible nod, which Severus returned, and Harry hurried out to his lessons for the day.

He had the sixth years for a double lesson first thing after breakfast, and he hurried back down to the dungeon to prepare. He was going to have them make Draught of the Living Death.

The group were an intelligent bunch, but only one of the ten managed to make a perfect potion by the end of the session. This didn't surprise him; he was one of the very few people who had ever made a perfect potion in his sixth year. After the students had left, he bottled the perfectly made potion and put it on a high shelf in his personal store cupboard, just in case. He had a break now for a few hours, and he used the time to finish marking the homework he had set his seventh years.

By the time all the lessons for the day were finished, Severus had run through what he was going to say to Harry a hundred times in his head. He was sitting in his favourite armchair ten minutes after the end of the last lesson when there was a knock on the door. Not wanting to seem over excited, he took his time opening the door.

Instead of Harry standing outside his door, there was young Slytherin student.

"What do you want?"

"Excuse me, Sir, but I was wandering if you could help me with my homework?" asked the child. Severus scowled.

"It is Friday afternoon, and it is now my time. If you really want help, go ask one of the older students to help you. Or go look in the Library. If you really don't have any luck, come back tomorrow after the Quidditch game."

"Yes, Sir. Sorry Sir," said the student, and scampered away.

Severus had just closed the door when there was another knock.

"I told you not to bother me now!" snapped Severus as he pulled the door open for the second time, but it was Harry standing there.

He looked at Severus with wide eyes. "Alright, I'll just go then," said Harry, turning to leave.

"No, Harry, sorry, I thought you were someone else. Another student had been bothering me," Severus said, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. He stood back and Harry came inside. Harry had brought his bag with him, but Severus just put it down to him not having gone back to his dormitory to drop it off.

"How did you manage to get away?" asked Severus, motioning for Harry to sit.

"I just told Ron and Hermione that I had been asked to go speak to Professor Dumbledore. They didn't really think much of it."

"That was very… Slytherin of you," said Severus, and he gave Harry a small smile. Harry didn't return it however. "Tea?" he offered, and Harry accepted.

There was an awkward silence as Severus poured out two cups of tea, handing one to Harry.

"So there is the first Quidditch game of the season tomorrow. Are you excited?" asked Severus, trying to break the ice.

"Yeah, I am. It's against Slytherin, you know? Malfoy is their new Seeker. Did you know about that?" said Harry.

"I did. I was told by Lucius Malfoy just before the beginning of the new term."

"They all have the new Nimbus 2001 that Malfoy's dad bought them. I think it's an unfair advantage. Not all the players on the other teams can afford to buy the whole team a broom. Heck, I was lucky to even get _my _broom. McGonagall was so generous with that."

"To tell you the truth Harry, Professor McGonagall didn't buy you that broom last year. I did." Severus took a sip of his tea.

"You did? Wow, thank you so much! It's the best broom ever!" Harry said excitedly, but his face fell. "But it's so expensive. You really didn't have to buy me the most expensive broom out…"

"Well, I could afford it, and I decided I want to do things for you the way my father never did for me." He paused. "You never did get the first three letters I sent to you this year, did you?"

"No, like I said, an elf took them to try get me to stay away from school."

"Well, in one of them I suggested we share a bit about ourselves. I began by telling you my father was a Muggle named Tobias Snape."

"A Muggle? Didn't that make it more difficult to have magic around the house?" asked Harry.

"My father didn't allow magic in the house, so that was never a problem." He didn't particularly want to tell Harry just yet that his father hated him and his mother for being able to use magic.

Harry was quiet for a moment. "Last year, you said that you grew up in my mother's neighbourhood. What was she like with her family?"

"You mean Petunia and her parents?" he asked. Harry nodded. "Well, in the beginning, Petunia and Lily got on really well. But then Lily started developing magic, and I think Petunia became jealous. By the time Lily went off to school, Petunia disliked her."

"That probably explains Aunt Petunia's attitude towards me…" said Harry somewhat sadly.

"I really hope that Professor Dumbledore manages to make the necessary changes to the enchantments on your Aunt and Uncles house so that you can come and at least stay with me occasionally. Would you like that?"

"I would, but what if one of your friends comes to your house and finds me there?" asked Harry.

If only Harry knew what his 'friends' were like. Ex-Death Eaters, some of whom would still love to have Harry's head on a platter, though they wouldn't dare.

"I don't have many friends, Harry, none that would just come calling on a whim anyway," said Severus quietly.

"Oh, ok." Harry finished the rest of his tea and glanced at his watch.

"You probably want to get back to your friends, don't you?" asked Severus.

"I told them I'd be about half an hour, and I don't want them getting worried. Especially with what happened the other day. Besides, I want to finish my homework so I don't have to worry about it tomorrow."

"Well, off you go then," said Severus, clearing away the tea set with a wave of his wand. Harry stood and picked up his bag. "Thank you for coming for tea. I should like to do it again sometime."

"I quite enjoyed it, thank you. I'll see you in class then," said Harry, turning to leave.

"Oh and Harry, good luck for tomorrow."

-XXX-

That evening, Severus made his way up to Dumbledore's office for a chat, and found Dumbledore already sitting by the fire. There was a game of chess set up and a tumbler of Firewhiskey already waiting for him.

"You've been expecting me?" asked Severus, coming round to sit in his usual seat.

"These chats are becoming quite a regular thing, it seems, Severus," said Dumbledore, making the first move on the board.

"Am I that predictable then, Albus? Have I lost my touch already?" smirked Severus, countering the first move with a second.

"Perhaps a little. But there is something that's bothering you, isn't there?"

"I wanted to know how much longer it will take before Harry can safely come and stay with me?"

"Ah, alas, I have been working on the magic, but it seems that the old magic that protects Harry will work only if he is under the guardianship of his aunt and uncle, because it was Lily who made the ultimate sacrifice for Harry, and so it is _her_ blood that is his protection, not yours," said Dumbledore.

"So Harry cannot see me in the holidays under any circumstances?" asked Severus, feeling slightly deflated.

"Of course he can. He can come and stay, or you can take him out, but as long as his guardians remain the Dursleys, he is safe." Dumbledore paused. "This magic, I have discovered, will be rendered null and void when Harry reaches the age of maturity, seventeen. Only then will he be vulnerable. But let us hope that he will not be in danger at that time."

"Between you and me, we may hope that he will be safe and that all will be well with the world, but I think it would just be best to take things one year at a time. Despite the relative peace we are having now, I don't think it will stay that way," said Severus with a sigh.

Dumbledore surveyed him over his half moon glasses for a long time. "I am sorry you didn't have much of a youth. You and your contemporaries grew up amidst a war, and you weren't allowed to be young for long. If I could have changed things, I would have. Let us just hope we can keep Harry young and innocent for as long as possible."

"At this point, _che sera sera, _whatever will be, will be. We shall see soon enough."

"Indeed, we shall," agreed Dumbledore.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

At the table the next morning, McGonagall leaned over Dumbledore's empty chair towards Severus.

"I hear your whole team have got themselves the new Nimbus 2001. Bit of an unfair advantage, don't you think, Severus?" she said.

Severus smirked. "Are you afraid you'll lose, Minerva?"

"Of course not. That Quidditch trophy will be ours this year," she sniffed.

Severus let out a low chuckle. "Yours, like it has been the last seven years? We shall see."

McGonagall scowled and resumed eating her breakfast. Severus smiled to himself. He couldn't help ribbing McGonagall. There had always been friendly competition between them over the Quidditch Cup. The previous year, when Harry had been selected, McGonagall had been convinced Gryffindor would finally take the Cup. Granted, they came close, and had it not been for Harry's absence for the last match, they probably would have won it.

He left the Great Hall and made his way down to the pitch amidst all the excited students. He caught snippets of conversation as he went, and most students were excited and hopeful that Gryffindor would take the Cup. Three of the four houses were eager to see Slytherin defeated, and despite the fact the Slytherins all had the best brooms on the market, they were all under the impression Gryffindor could do it.

The stadium was packed with all the students and most of the teachers. Even Dumbledore had turned up to watch. The players walked on to the field to enormous cheers from the crowd. Madam Hooch blew the whistle and the game began, Harry shooting up higher than the rest. Severus could see Malfoy zooming around him, obviously showing off the broom.

Just then a Bludger sped towards Harry but narrowly missed him. Severus watched as one of the Slytherin Chasers scored. Every now and then he scanned the sky, looking for Harry. He saw Harry zooming towards the other end of the field, but just then the Slytherin Chasers scored two more goals. The game was heating up.

It started raining fat drops, and Severus was grateful for the cover of the staff stand. Slytherin scored three more goals in quick succession. Beside him, McGonagall was getting irritable and kept shouting things like "Come on Bell!" and "What was that, Wood?!"

By now, it was getting really hard to see Harry, so Severus just kept his eyes on the Slytherin Chasers, those of whom he could see through the rain. Madam Hooch's whistle rang out, and a time out was called.

"What's going on?" asked Flitwick next to McGonagall.

"I'm not sure, but I hope these Gryffindors sort themselves out now," grumbled McGonagall.

A minute later, the game resumed. Every now and then Severus caught glimpses of Harry circling or doing loops and swerving randomly.

"Has Potter's broom been bewitched again?" muttered McGonagall. Severus squinted up at Harry, who was now frozen on his broom, staring at Malfoy. Just then, out of the blue, a Bludger smashed into Harry's elbow. Severus kept his eyes glued on Harry as he began to slide off his broom. Under the folds of his cloak, Severus was holding his thumbs.

Harry swerved out of the way of the Bludger that was still after him, and then dived straight at Malfoy, who dodged out of the way. Harry took his hand off his broom and he reached – and grabbed the Snitch. The yells from the crowd were almost deafening. Harry went careening down and landed in a heap on the ground.

McGonagall shouted in joy, grabbing hold of Severus hand and shaking it. "We won! Even with the better brooms, we still won!"

"You may have won the battle, Minerva, but you haven't won the war," replied Severus, straight faced.

"We shall see about that!" She glanced down at the pitch were Harry's teammates were all gathering around his prone form. "I think we should go and have a look. It looked like Potter broke his arm when he was hit by the Bludger."

Severus, McGonagall and several other staff members made their way down to the pitch in the pouring rain. Severus sloshed his way over, only to find Harry trying to sit up, Lockhart leaning over him. There was no doubt that Harry had broken his arm clean in half.

"Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm," he heard Lockhart saying. Oh Merlin, no!

"No!" protested Harry. "I'll keep it like this, thanks." Severus couldn't get to the front of the crowd, and so was forced to stand at the back, where he could just see what was happening. He saw Lockhart trying to get Harry to lie down.

Several people were all congratulating Harry, and Severus saw the Weasley twins wrestling the Bludger back into the box.

Lockhart began rolling up his sleeves. "Stand back," he told the crowd.

Severus was about to try put a Silencing Charm on Lockhart, when he cast a spell. Harry's arm went curiously floppy, and several people groaned and gasped. Harry's arm had been deboned by the idiot Lockhart's spell. Severus was going to kill him.

"Ah, yes. Well, that can happen sometimes," said Lockhart, staring at the arm. "The point is, the bones are no longer broken." Severus wanted to wrap his fingers around Lockhart's throat. "Well, just go off to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey will get you sorted out in a jiffy."

When Harry stood up and looked at his arm, he paled so much Severus thought he was going to pass out again. The rest of his team escorted Harry up to the Hospital Wing, and the rest of the crowd dispersed, hurrying back to the castle to get out of the rain.

-XXX-

That evening, Severus decided to chance a visit with Harry. It was dinner time, but he had already eaten. He made his way up to the Hospital Wing, and entered. Madam Pomfrey was putting a steaming plate of food in front of Harry. There were no other patients in the room, so Severus approached.

"Do you mind if I speak to Mr Potter for a moment?" he asked Pomfrey. She gave him a disapproving look.

"Mr Potter is eating his dinner. Surely you can come back another time? He doesn't need any more stress in his life. If this is about school work, it can wait." she said.

"Please, Madam Pomfrey. It's alright," said Harry from behind her. Severus felt relieved and grateful.

"Alright, you have two minutes, and then I want you out."

"Fine," said Severus, and sat down on the chair next to Harry's bed.

"Do you mind?" asked Harry, indicating his food. Severus took the knife and fork and began cutting up his food.

"What happened out there today, Harry?" asked Severus as he worked.

"I'm not sure really. Someone bewitched a Bludger to chase after me. I couldn't shake it, even with Fred and George beating it away. Eventually, I told them to leave it and focus on the rest of the team. Then I saw the Snitch next to Malfoy's head, but I didn't want him to see it. I froze, but then the Bludger got me. I caught the Snitch just after that, and I passed out. When I came to, Lockhart was there."

"I saw that part," said Severus grimly. He leaned in closer and said quietly, "Between you and me, I think he is a fool."

Harry laughed out loud, and Severus put his finger to his lips.

"What has Madam Pomfrey given you?" he asked, resuming his normal level.

"Skele-Gro," said Harry, nodding at the bottle on his bedside table. "Absolutely disgusting if you ask me. I'm not letting Lockhart near me with a wand anymore."

"Well, that should do the trick. You are in for a rough night, Harry. I've heard re-growing bones is quite painful."

"That makes me feel so much better," said Harry.

"Alright, I'm sure that was more than enough time. Off you go, Professor Snape." Madam Pomfrey shooed Severus out. He stood and straightened his robes.

"I shall see you in class, then Mr Potter. Good luck," he said, and left.

-XXX-

He didn't return to his office, but instead went straight to Madam Hooch's office. He knocked, and the witch answered.

"Can I help you, Severus?" she said.

"I wanted to take a look at that Bludger that was used in the game today, if you don't mind, Rolanda."

"Of course," said Hooch, stepping aside and letting Severus in. "I was about to start that myself. Perhaps you can help me."

Hooch opened the box containing the balls. The Bludgers immediately began struggling against their chains. Hooch pulled out her wand and subdued them. She removed both of them, and they hovered in front of her. She turned them over, inspecting the surface.

"Well, on first inspection, there seems to be no physical alterations to them. But I think it was magic that affected them," she said.

Severus pulled out his wand and cast several charms that would reveal any magic used on an object. None of them seemed out of order for a Bludger.

"There is nothing magically done either, at least nothing that has left a trace of any kind," he said. "This is strange indeed."

The two of them poured over the two Bludgers for at least an hour. The only change Severus could detect, and only through the most sensitive spell, was the faintest trace of magic on one that was not present on the other. The magic seemed to be... unwizardlike, as though a creature had charmed it. But what creature could, or would, do something like that, Severus didn't have a clue.

At the end, Severus let the matter rest. Harry had not been harmed more than a broken arm, and they could not find anything.

"Well, that doesn't make much sense," said Hooch when Severus put his wand away. "These Bludgers will just have to be decommissioned, just in case." She waved her wand a last time, and the Bludgers dropped to the floor, immobile and silent. She picked them up and put them in a cupboard filled with an assortment of other flying related items.

"Thank you for letting me assist," said Severus.

"The help was welcome. You don't intend to referee any more games in the near future, do you?" she asked.

"I think my refereeing days are over for the moment," said Severus. They shook hands, and Severus left.

Back in his quarters, he sat thinking. Harry had mentioned an elf that had kept his letter from him. Then there had been the strange occurrence that prevented Harry from getting on to the platform. And now this, where the only magic detectable was not even from a witch or wizard. There was something very strange going on, and he hoped that Harry wasn't in danger from some creature, beside Slytherin's monster, of course.

-XXX-

The next morning, Severus received a note from Dumbledore.

_A student was attacked last night. Colin Creevey, Gryffindor first year. Petrified like the cat._

_Harry is leaving Hospital this morning. _

_AD_

Another attack? This time on a student? This was not good. He skipped breakfast and went straight up to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was sitting in his armchair, looking rather tired.

"Did you get any sleep last night, Albus?" asked Severus as he joined Dumbledore.

"No, I didn't. Last night I had a desire for hot chocolate and wanted a nice night time walk. It was then that I bumped into Minerva, who had just discovered Mr Creevey on the stairs. He had a bunch of grapes with him, and we can only guess that he was on his way to visit Mr Potter in the Hospital Wing."

"You say he was Petrified?" asked Severus.

"He was. He was holding his camera in front of his face. We tried to see if he had perhaps captured a picture of his attacker, but alas, the inside was melted completely."

"Albus, what does another attack mean for Hogwarts?" asked Severus gravely.

"It means that the Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened again, as it had fifty years ago," said Dumbledore.

"But who is behind it? The message on the wall said _'enemies of the Heir, beware.'_ Who is this Heir?"

"I know of only one person who would have the gall to proclaim himself Slytherin's heir..." said Dumbledore.

"If you are talking about who I think you are, how is that even possible? The last I have heard from the others is that he's hiding in a forest in Albania," said Severus incredulously.

"Well, that is the thousand Galleon question, now, isn't it," said Dumbledore with a grave look on his face. This did not bode well at all...

**A/N: Well, would ya look at that, another chapter so soon after the first. Isn't that something? I was on a roll, so I decided to squeeze one more in for good measure. Reviews would be absolutely lovely from you dear folks. Have yourselves a wonderful day/evening/night. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Monday morning dawned bright and cheerful, as though nothing was out of the ordinary, though this was far from true. By now, rumours of Colin Creevey's attack had spread around the school faster than you can say 'secret'. The Great Hall was full of nervous looking students. In the corridors, they all walked in clumps.

He had a group of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first years in the morning for a lesson. There was a foul smell pervading the room, and upon further search, he discovered two rotting newt tails, three dried rabbits feet, a salamander tongue and several cloves of garlic hidden among the students.

He put away the items that could be of use in a potion, and incinerated the rest. He hoped that not everybody he was going to teach today would have fallen for something as foolish as this. As if a talisman like that would ward off anything other than a sane human being with a sense of smell.

-XXX-

For the next few weeks, there was so little activity that all the hubbub and panic quietened down quite a bit. Obviously, the friends of the boy who was attacked were not entirely focused in class, but that was quite to be expected. He was glad for the relative peace, and hoped that the monster had, after all, gone, though the general unease remained in the air.

Severus invited Harry over to join him for tea one afternoon. Harry had accepted the invitation, and Severus was readying himself for his arrival. There was a soft knock on the door, and when Severus opened the door, Harry was standing there, stuffing something into his bag.

"Come in, Harry," said Severus, holding the door open.

"Thanks," said Harry, glancing over his shoulder as he came in. "I thought I was being followed, but I think it was just someone walking in the same direction." He looked at Severus apologetically.

"You don't want to be seen entering my office unwarranted. I understand. We wouldn't want anyone to think I liked you now, would we?" He said it in jest, but in all actuality he meant every word.

"That wouldn't help with the cover you need to keep, would it?" said Harry. Severus raised an eyebrow.

He poured the tea, and offered Harry an éclair that the house-elves had sent up with the tea. "So Harry, how is school going?"

"School is fine, I guess. I was a bit taken aback by the attack on Colin the other day. He was quite harmless. I don't know why anybody would want to hurt someone like him."

"If I recall correctly, he was a Muggle-born, was he not?" Severus asked.

Harry became rather indignant. "I don't see why that means he has to be attacked—"

"Calm down, I was merely asking a question. If you read the message that was left on the wall, and I know for a fact you have, you saw that it said '_enemies of the Heir beware.'_ I'm sure you know by now that implies the Heir of Salazar Slytherin."

"Yeah, we figured it out. Professor Binns told us. The enemies are the half-bloods, or the 'mudbloods' as Malfoy so politely put it," said Harry bitterly.

Severus' heart skipped a beat at the mention of Mudblood. "I don't ever want to hear you say that word again Harry, do you hear me?" he said harshly. "Under any circumstances. Not in reference to anybody, no matter who they are."

Harry's eyes widened. "Of course I won't," he said, close to stammering. "Hermione is a Muggle-born, and she's my best friend." He looked curiously at Severus just then. "My mum was Muggle-born too."

"Exactly," said Severus quietly, taking another sip of tea. There was an awkward pause between them, and before it stretched out too much, Severus changed the topic. "I went to speak to Madam Hooch about the rogue Bludger after I saw you in the hospital wing the other day. We had a look at the Bludger, and we could find almost nothing affecting it." A strange look passed over Harry's face then. "What?"

"Well, during the night, that house-elf I told you about came to see me," Harry said, shifting slightly. "He finally admitted that he was the one who had attacked me with the Bludger. He also said he had been the one who had blocked the gateway onto the Platform in the beginning of the year, you know, when Ron and I had to fly the car here."

"Why on this green earth would a house-elf want to do those things to you?" Severus paused thoughtfully. "Unless he was under instruction from his owner..." he muttered.

"I don't think so," said Harry. "He tries to hit himself if he tells me too much or speaks ill of his family. But he says that he has been trying to save my life, that he wants me to leave Hogwarts."

"Does he say why?" asked Severus.

"He says I am in great danger, though when I asked if it involved Vold- er... You-Know-Who, he said no."

"This is a strange matter indeed. I will look into it if I can. Though, if he is doing this of his own volition, then it would be very difficult. You say his name is Dobby? Has he said who he serves?"

"Yeah it is Dobby, and any time he comes near to telling me, he whacks himself on the head with the nearest blunt object. It's getting quite irritating."

"Alright, I'll see what I can find out."

For a moment, Harry looked as though he were having an internal battle with himself. "Er, could you tell me a little more about the Polyjuice Potion?" he said.

Automatically, Severus became suspicious, but then he remembered that this potion had directly affected Harry, and so it was natural to be curious. "Of course. The Polyjuice Potion is a very complicated potion to brew, and only skilled witches or wizards should try it. Lily was very good at potions, so I'm sure she would have been able to make it without much problem. The potion is essentially designed to change the outward appearance of one person into that of another's, though only human transformation can be achieved successfully." Severus thought Harry looked slightly pale. "There is no need to worry. It hasn't changed the essence of who you are, only what you look like, on a permanent level." Severus raised his eyebrow. "If you want to learn how to make it, I teach it to the Potions students in sixth year, so make sure you do well enough to take potions then."

"Er, we'll see. That's still a long time from now," said Harry. Somewhere in the castle a bell rang out. Harry stood up and Severus did the same.

"Harry, before you go, is there anything you'd like to tell me? Anything at all?" asked Severus. He was hoping Harry would tell him what was going on, why he had the strangest sense Harry was hiding things from him.

Harry's eyes darted around the room and then met Severus' resolutely. "No, nothing." He gave Severus a weak attempt at a reassuring smile.

"Alright then, if you insist." Inwardly he sighed. Progress, but not enough yet. "Off you go then."

"Thanks for the tea, Sir," said Harry, and left, closing the door quietly behind him.

-XXX-

That evening, Severus went to his desk and opened the top drawer. Inside was a small album containing photos of Lily when she was younger.

There was one of him and Lily sitting on the garden bench at the end of her garden, deep in discussion. It was a Muggle photo, and so didn't move, but he remembered the conversation well, and the moment when her father came out and took the picture without either of them knowing.

There was another of her on the swing, and Severus pushing her higher and higher, both of them laughing. Severus looked awkward with his oversized old clothes and rolled up sleeves, but he was happy.

Then another of Lily in her school uniform, sitting on the bank of the Black Lake reading a book. This picture was a moving one, and every now and then Lily would look up at him and laugh, blush and look back at her book. He remembered that he had saved up for months to buy himself a cheap Muggle camera, and bought it to school. He had figured out how to develop the film in such a way so that they moved. Needless to say, the Marauders had discovered it, and Sirius Black had taken great delight in destroying it.

There was one other picture he had of Lily. It was a picture he had found in the Potter's home when it had been destroyed. It was the most beautiful picture he had of her. She was sitting in a window seat somewhere by the seaside, wearing white shorts and a light blue t-shirt. She was sitting to one side, gazing serenely out of the window to something unknown. There was a small smile playing on her face, and her flaming red hair flowed down one shoulder. This picture was Severus' favourite, and he often looked at it.

He sat there in his office now, trying to imagine himself at the seaside, watching Lily. He imagined that what she was smiling at outside was a young Harry playing in the waves, carefree and happy. He closed his eyes, letting his imagination free, imagining himself joining her in the window seat, wrapping his arms around her, watching Harry. He felt a kind of serenity and peace wash over him, and he fell asleep at his desk.

-XXX-

Harry's question about Polyjuice Potion got him thinking about it, and he decided that, seeing as how he hadn't written any article for a while, this quiet time was a good time to do so. One Saturday afternoon, he got out a quill and parchment and began to write:

_**Effects of Polyjuice Potion on an Infant**_

_**By Professor Severus Snape, Master of Potions**_

_Polyjuice Potionis a very complex potion to brew, and is best left to only the most capable of potioneers. It enables the drinker to transform his or her appearance into that of another's, but it requires a part of the body from the other person. This potion has been around since the 1400s, and its creator is unknown. _

_The effects of the Polyjuice Potion are temporary, and depending on the strength of the potion and the accuracy that it has been brewed, the effects may last anything between ten minutes and twelve hours. However, this is only true when the drinker is an adult. _

_Historical studies have shown that the effects of Polyjuice Potion become nearly permanent if it consumed by an infant up to the age of a year, and the length of the effect is reduced exponentially the older a drinker is. This effect has been linked to the development of an identity and development of magic, or an awareness of oneself. _

_For example, an infant up to the age of one has yet to form a solid identity as the brain is still developing, but once a child reaches the age of six or seven, they have a better sense of themselves. This is also the time that a child begins to develop magic of their own. It can therefore be deduced that a drinker's magic, combined with a sense of awareness of themselves, will serve as a kind of 'protection' against the effects of Polyjuice Potion becoming permanent. _

_However, there have only been an estimated ten recorded cases of Polyjuice Potion given to an infant in history, most of them accidental, and most of the records are far too unreliable to be taken seriously, for example diary entries of a hysterical mother. There has, however, been a more recent case of this occurring that I myself have discovered, and believe to be true. _

_The identity of the person in question will remain anonymous for their own protection, but I was presented with irrefutable proof. The child was given a dose of Ployjuice Potion at the age of two months, quite possibly one of the youngest ages of anyone to have ever consumed the potion. As the person has grown, I have seen that the only change that has occurred has been the colour of their eyes to their natural colour, as well as height of the person (this is due mainly to the differences in nourishment growing up). _

_Having known both the person who donated a hair and the recipient and been able to observe their growth over a period of time, I can safely conclude that the recipient has definitely been given Polyjuice Potion as a child._

_This begs the question, what if Polyjuice Potion is given to a mentally handicapped witch or wizard, or perhaps a witch or wizard that has had their magic suppressed for some or other reason? By the above reasoning, I think it can be concluded that the changes could also be rendered nearly permanently. A study of this today would be nearly impossible, due to the heavy restrictions implemented by the Potioneers Ethical Committee, a subsection of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, that govern the consumption and use in experimentation of Polyjuice Potion. Perhaps one day one such subject will drink the potion accidentally, and the effects can thereafter be studied._

He re-read the article several times, making a few corrections here and there. Satisfied, he addressed an envelope to _Progressive Potioneering_, sealed it and left to go to the owlery to deliver the article.

**A/N: Reviews are always welcome... With a nice welcome mat... and a cup of tea... and cake... Please?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Staff meetings were not on Severus' list of favourite things to do, but he had to go them regardless. He was sitting at one end of the large round table in the staff room with his arms folded, watching the antics of Lockhart. He had interrupted McGonagall so many times that she was starting to get fed up. This amused Severus somewhat.

"We need to collect the names of all the students who are going to remain at Hogwarts over the holidays. Can the heads of house please do that this evening?" said McGonagall, looking to each of the heads who nodded.

"Now, the last order of business for today," she continued. "As you well know, a few weeks ago, the first year student Colin Creevey was attacked and petrified. Pomona has informed me the mandrakes will still take a while to grow to the right age, at which point Severus will be able to make a restorative draught to reanimate poor Mr Creevey and Mrs Norris. In the mean time, however, the students have been feeling uneasy and many of the students, especially the younger ones, do not feel safe. As they are staying here at Hogwarts, and we are acting _in loco parentis_, we should find a way to try and ease their fears. Are there any suggestions for how we could do this?" She looked expectantly at the other members of staff. For once, Lockhart was silent.

"We could escort the students to and from classes and enforce a curfew on them," suggested Flitwick. There were a few muffled groans from various staff members.

"We have done that in the past, and it hasn't always been the most practical thing to do. Also, since there haven't been any more attacks on students, I don't think it would be entirely necessary to spend so much time and energy in doing that only to ease the minds of students. However, if it becomes necessary, we shall implement it," McGonagall said, not exactly shooting Flitwick's idea down completely, but most of the teachers were visibly relieved.

"We could teach the students how to do basic duelling," said Severus quietly. It was a thought he had been mulling over for a while now, teaching Harry how to duel. "Granted, a first year with little knowledge of defensive spells could hardly defend himself against whatever the supposed monster is, but as you say, it could help them feel a little safer." He folded his arms and raised his eyebrow slightly as the rest of the staff stared at him.

"That is an excellent idea, Severus," piped up Lockhart, enthusiastically. "I was just about to suggest that myself, as a matter of fact. I have been making plans to start a duelling club that students could join as a way to teach the practicalities of some of the things they learn in class with me." He beamed at the other teachers. "I mean, who wouldn't want to learn from me, eh?" He winked.

Severus held back the urge to roll his eyes and punch Lockhart. Instead he looked expectantly at McGonagall, who still looked a bit taken aback. "Well, as Gilderoy _is_ the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, perhaps it would be more practical to have him teach the students what he is covering in class. It was a very good idea, Severus, and I think you are right in saying that it could help them feel better. I shall go and speak to Professor Dumbledore and get permission." She paused for a moment. "I think we should not underestimate the abilities of a first year. Let's not forget what Mr Potter managed to achieve last year, when he was only a first year."

Severus' heart skipped a beat for a moment when McGonagall held his gaze, but he had years of practice in keeping a straight face, and tilted his head slightly in acknowledgement.

-XXX-

That evening after dinner Severus went into the common room and stood just inside the door, surveying the room. All the Slytherins were there, doing homework at desks or playing chess or exploding snap by the fire. These days, nobody wanted to be out and about in the corridor after dark. Draco Malfoy was sitting alone at the window seat reading a letter. He didn't look too pleased.

Severus stepped out of the shadow and cleared his throat. The room went instantly silent.

"I would like the names of anybody who will be remaining at Hogwarts over the holidays," he said, and very few students moved. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle put their names on the list, as did a few other students. "Anybody else?" he asked. Malfoy looked up from the letter he was reading and stood reluctantly.

"I will also be staying," said Malfoy when he got to Severus. The boy looked him in the eye, like he was trying to see if Severus was hiding anything. Severus didn't know what the boy's problem was, so he wrote his name on the list and turned on his heel and left.

He returned to his room to find an elf had delivered a copy of _Progressive Potioneering_. He flipped it open and paged through casually until he came to his article. It was written over a double page, with a small picture of his scowling face at the top next to the title. Interspersed through the article were several pictures, most from the book _Moste Potente Potions_ diagramming the various effects Polyjuice has on a person. He scanned through the article, annoyed that they had left out a sentence here or there, and added one or two of their own, though on the whole he was rather pleased with himself.

-XXX-

On Thursday afternoon, Severus had the Gryffindor and Slytherin second years. He had decided that they would attempt the Swelling Solution. He had instructed them earlier in the week to read up on it. The students filed silently in the room and sat behind their usual work stations.

"On Monday I set you the task of reading and learning the Swelling Solution," said Severus from the front of the room. "I hope you have done that, because you will be attempting it _without_ the use of your textbooks. Just remember that if you get any of this solution on you at any point, the consequences could be... unpleasant. You have until the end of this lesson. Begin."

There was an instant bustle as the students went to the storeroom to get ingredients and start their potions. He stalked up and down between cauldrons, pausing every now and then to scrutinise and criticise a student's work. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Malfoy flicking something towards Harry, but ignored it. Harry could fight his own battles.

He came to Harry's work station, and was very disappointed to find the potion was watery and runny.

"That potion is so watery I'd be surprised if it makes anything swell at all. Perhaps we should see if it works at the end of this lesson, eh?" Severus sneered.

"Yes Sir," muttered Harry, keeping his head down and continued stirring his potion in completely the wrong direction. Severus was tempted to pass an even more scathing remark when he noticed Longbottom about to put in a wrong ingredient at the station behind Harry.

"Longbottom!" he snapped, and the boy jumped, dropping in the newts eyes. "Did you read the textbook?"

Longbottom went as white as a sheet and stammered, "Y-yes Sir."

"And _did_ it say that you must use –"

He was interrupted by an almighty BANG! coming from the other side of the classroom. He whipped around to find that Goyle's cauldron had exploded and several Slytherins showered in the potion. Those who had been splashed were howling in pain, hands and faces and arms swelling rapidly.

"GOYLE!" he shouted at the boy who was blundering around blindly. "What on earth did you do?" Goyle obviously didn't hear him. The noise level was increasing as some of the other Gryffindors began giggling.

"Silence!" shouted Severus. "SILENCE!" The class quietened down somewhat. "Those who have been splashed must come here immediately for a Deflating Draught. When I find out who did this..." he said threateningly. Half the class lurched forward to receive some of the potion. Under any other circumstance, Severus might have actually been rather amused at the inflated students. As it was, he was in a murderous rage, and the sight of swollen students just made it worse.

When the students had all received some of the Deflating Draught and had returned to a normal size, Severus swooped down on Goyle's cauldron. Lying at the bottom of it was a twisted and charred something. He lifted it out, holding it high enough for the whole class to see. There was a sudden hush that fell over the class like a blanket: it was the remains of a Filibuster firework.

He scanned the faces of the students, looking for a guilty face. His gaze alighted on Harry who looked puzzled. "If I ever find out who threw this," said Severus venomously, "I shall _make sure_ that person is expelled." Not a single student moved; they were all staring at him like frightened hare caught in wand light. "There are ten minutes left until the end of the lesson. Those of you whose potion is still _intact_ had better finish it. You are not wasting any more of my precious ingredients."

There was a hustle to get back to their work stations. Severus knew that there would be hardly any potions worth marking now, and that his ingredients would be wasted, even though those in the students' store cupboard was paid for by the school. The events of that day put him in a foul mood. He was at last looking forward to the duelling club that he would be doing with Lockhart: perhaps this would be his chance to blast him to smithereens.

-XXX-

Saturday was another Hogsmeade weekend for the older students and Severus had volunteered himself to accompany them. He was beginning to get antsy and irritable, especially over the last few days. Lockhart was starting to really get on his nerves.

It was freezing outside and starting to snow, so he wrapped himself in his thickest cloak and gloves and ventured outside. McGonagall was collecting the last of the permission slips, and Severus walked past them and down the long lane towards Hogsmeade. There were few students on the pathways between shops, as it was rather cold. Glancing in the window he saw that the Three Broomsticks was full of students and even a few teachers, though his intention wasn't to go in there.

The end of the road was quiet: nobody really ventured that way because the only thing on that end was the Shrieking Shack and the Hogs Head. Severus was glad for the quietude that this pub provided for him.

"Can I have a Firewhiskey please?" he said at the counter. Aberforth Dumbledore handed him a glass that looked as though it hadn't been washed with clean water in a good while and poured a full measure of the drink. Severus took his drink to a corner booth and sat, blending in to the darkness quite easily.

For a pub it was rather quiet, everybody minding their own business and sticking to themselves. Severus watched the other people with slight interest. There was one man who had more fake limbs than his own real ones, with an eye patch drinking at the counter and having an animated conversation with Aberforth. There was another... something... at the other end of the room, wearing a deep hood, a strange hissing sound emitting from under it every time it took a drink. Severus knew that many of the people in this room were dangerous in their own right, some running from the law or just needing privacy. That was one thing about the Hogs Head. Nobody would ever question your presence there.

He tipped back the drink, handed the glass to Aberforth and walked out. He was there on duty after all. He wandered up the path, pulling his cloak tighter around him, trying to stave off the cold air. He made his way towards the Shrieking Shack. It often happened that students would dare each other to get as close as they can to the supposed haunted house.

He crunched through the snow up to the fence. He stood there and stared at the hideous shack. He knew that there was a path under the Whomping Willow that led to the interior of this building. It held horrible memories for him, and he preferred not to dwell on them too long. Behind him he heard a group of boys laughing and joking; one boy was teasing another.

"Come on! Don't be a flobberworm! Go in!" he shouted and cackled with laughter.

"I don't want to," said another. He was whimpering. The others laughed loudly and harshly. The group came over the hill and stopped dead at the sight of Severus. There were three sixth year Slytherins and a smaller Hufflepuff boy. The Hufflepuff looked terrified.

"Good morning boys," said Severus lightly.

"Good morning Professor Snape," said one, rather arrogantly, who seemed to be the leader. "Nice weather today, don't you think Sir?" he asked casually. The young Hufflepuff was trembling.

"Indeed it is. I hope you don't think that it's a good day for bullying, do you?" He met the gaze of the leader, who held it.

"Of course not. We were just showing this nice young lad here the Shrieking Shack." He winked at the Hufflepuff. Aside to Severus he whispered, "But he's a Hufflepuff. Don't you think he has earned it to go have a look up in the Shack, Professor?" the boy winked, and Severus felt the urge to slap him across the cheek.

"I suggest," said Severus slowly through gritted teeth, "that you three go back to the castle right now if you want to return to Hogsmeade again. Let that boy go, and if I ever catch you bullying anyone ever again, you will regret it."

To Severus' amazement, the boy laughed and leaned in closer to Severus. "I'm not afraid of you, _Sir._ My father has enlightened me about you. Apparently, you were once a _Death_—"

"I will not tolerate your cheek," snapped Severus. "You and your two friends will have detention for a week, and if you are not careful, you will have your Hogsmeade privilege revoked." He leaned in to the boy and said quietly and with as much venom is his voice as he could muster, "and I don't suggest you try your luck with me ever again."

The boy went white and stammered an apology. He turned on his heel and ran back, his two friends following him.

"Th-thank you, Professor Snape," stammered the terrified Hufflepuff.

"Don't push your luck either," he snapped, and the Hufflepuff scampered away.

Severus sighed inwardly and pinched the bridge of his nose to fend off the headache that was developing. He couldn't wait for the holidays, when he could get away from all this, even if it was temporarily.

**A/N: _Reviews, reviews, wherefore art thou reviews?_**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Some of this chapter comes from Chapter 11 of Chamber of Secrets. **

**Chapter 12**

Wednesday evening found Severus in Dumbledore's office playing a game of chess and sipping on a lovely mug of thick hot chocolate. After the weekend, Severus began to feel a little less stressed. The term would be ending soon and he wanted to take a well earned break and even perhaps spend a little time in London.

"Minerva came to speak to me the other day about a duelling club that you had suggested," said Dumbledore.

"I'm glad she did."

"Would you like to tell me more?"

"Understandably, there has been a general feeling of unease within the student body, and there has been a need to rectify that. I wanted to teach Harry proper duelling, especially after his incident last year with Quirrell, so I suggested it," said Severus. He poked the knight who was being particularly difficult tonight.

"_Oi!_" it yelled. "_You aren't really putting in much effort tonight, are you?"_

Dumbledore chuckled. "Minerva also told me that Gilderoy Lockhart will be assisting you in this endeavour."

Severus made a face like he had just eaten a lemon. "I suppose he thinks _I'll_ be the one assisting _him._ He says that he'll use it to teach practically what he has been teaching in class."

"He really bugs you, doesn't he?" asked Dumbledore serenely.

"I hate fakes and drama queens. There is absolutely no way that Lockhart could have done half of the things he has claimed he has. I don't think he could even defend himself against a Cornish pixie. Oh, hang on, that's right, _he couldn't_. From what I heard from all the rumours, he left Harry and his two friends to put them all back in the cage. I honestly hope you don't intend on keeping him here permanently."

"Well, we shall have to see how the rest of the year pans out, but between you and me, I don't think he will be around in September."

"I have a feeling I won't be filling that position then, will I?" asked Severus irritably.

"Your time will come eventually."

"I know what that means. Probably never."

Dumbledore smiled gently, but didn't say anything.

"This is starting to get frustrating. Every year I apply for the job, and every year you reject my application with the same response," said Severus, neglecting the game.

"Severus, you have been here for almost eleven years, and every year there has been an opportunity for you to apply for the position. Why? Because not a single teacher in that post has remained there for more than a year; the position is cursed. I don't want to put you in any potential danger when it is unnecessary," said Dumbledore tiredly.

"That is just rumour and hearsay. It is coincidence that they leave after a year."

"There is no such thing as coincidence."

"Perhaps." Severus drank the last of his hot chocolate and stood. "I will inform you how tomorrow evening goes."

-XXX-

It was almost eight o'clock in the evening on Thursday when Severus met Lockhart in the antechamber of the Great Hall. He was wearing a deep plum waistcoat and it looked as though he had spent at least an hour on his hair. But it was the grin and wink that was the most sickening of all.

"Good evening my dear man," said Lockhart, holding out his hand for Severus to shake it.

Ignoring the proffered hand, Severus said, "Lockhart. Let's get down to business, shall we?"

"I am looking forward to working with you, Severus."

"I think you should know that I have had ample experience in duelling, and have, in my time, fought some very powerful wizards and beat them. I think—"

"Don't worry yourself about it. All I really need is an assistant to help with the demonstrations. It shouldn't be too difficult." He flashed a smile at Severus and patted him on the shoulder.

Lockhart glanced at his pocket watch and at the turn of the hour, he pushed open the doors and entered the Great Hall. There was a stage along one wall and Lockhart bounded up the stairs, Severus joining him on the stage. Severus was about to speak to the students when Lockhart beat him to it.

"Gather round, gather round!" he said, waving his arm and grinning to the students. "Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little duelling club to teach you some of the skills I have learnt over the years on my many adventures – for full details, see my published works," he said, and winked at the crowd. Several girls sighed dreamily while several boys looked ill.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," Lockhart continued, making a sweeping gesture in Severus' direction.

'Assistant?' thought Severus, 'I'll show him assistant.'

"He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about duelling himself, and has graciously agreed to a demonstration before we begin. Now I don't want you to worry," he said dramatically to the crowd, "you'll still have your Potions Master after I'm through with him."

Severus was amused at Lockhart's confidence and couldn't help sneering. Severus caught Harry's eye and Harry gave him a small encouraging smile. Severus and Lockhart faced each other in the formal duelling manner. Lockhart bowed with a flourish, but Severus had no respect for him and would never bow properly to him. Severus held his wand in front of him. Lockhart continued explaining the wand position, but Severus had tuned him out. Suddenly he was eighteen again, facing an opponent in the midst of a battle. Violent images flashed through his mind, and for a mere moment he was tempted to blast Lockhart into another century. He reigned in control, and instead of hurting him, he shouted one of the most useful spells he knew.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ he cried, putting all his anger, annoyance and frustration into the spell. The result was far more powerful than he had anticipated. Lockhart was blasted off his feet and across the room and slammed into the wall. Some of the Slytherins cheered, and Severus was momentarily taken aback. He hadn't felt that much power surge through him in a long time. He remembered why he had gone over to the Dark side. The power was addictive.

Lockhart managed to climb back on the stage. Severus was glad to see his hair was messed up. "Well, there you have it," he said. "That was a Disarming Charm. As you can see I've lost my wand – oh thank you Miss Brown – yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was pretty obvious that you were about to do that, and I could have easily stopped you if I wanted to. However, I thought it would more instructive to show them—"

At this point Severus was angry. Not only had Lockhart claimed his idea for his own, but he had taken over and was calling Severus his _assistant_. Lockhart finally seemed to realise that Severus was angry because he ended the demonstration.

"Time to pair up, I think. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me."

Severus and Lockhart moved through the students, matching them up. Severus tried to avoid matching friends with friends, because he knew they wouldn't take it seriously enough. He aimed to get to Harry before Lockhart, and managed it.

"Time to split up the dream team, I think," he said, eyeing Weasley's broken wand. He partnered Weasley with Finnigan. Harry moved towards Granger, but Severus stopped him.

"Mr Malfoy, let's see what you can make of the famous Mr Potter." Harry shot him a desperate look which he ignored. "Miss Granger, you can partner Miss Bulstrode."

Malfoy came over and faced Harry. He had an evil smirk on his face. From the stage, Lockhart called out, "Face your partners, and bow!" Severus stood near the pair as they barely inclined their heads. "Wands at the ready!" Lockhart went on. "When I count to three I want you only to disarm your opponents. One... Two... Three!"

Immediately all the students in the room began shouting and spells flew this way and that. All around him students fell to the floor or wandered around looking for their wands. In front of him, however, Malfoy and Harry were not playing fair. Malfoy sent a spell at Harry that winded him. Harry immediately retaliated with a '_Rictusempra!'_ which sent Malfoy wheezing with laughter. Malfoy sank to the floor, but he caught his breath enough to send a '_Tarantallegra!' _at Harry whose legs started to jerk and tremble uncontrollably. Lockhart was getting frantic.

"_Finite Incantatem!"_ Severus shouted, taking control. The spells on both boys were cancelled immediately. There was a dull silence that hung over the room at the aftermath of the duels. Granger and Bulstrode were still wrestling each other. Harry darted forward to pull Busltrode off her with a bit of difficulty.

Lockhart appeared out of nowhere at Severus' side. "I think perhaps I should have shown you how to _block_ unfriendly spells." Severus wanted to slap the idiot. "Finch-Fletchley and Longbottom—"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart. Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest of spells. We'll be sending Finch-Fletchley to the Hospital Wing in a matchbox." Severus approached Lockhart slowly. "Perhaps Malfoy and Potter would be a better choice?"

"Excellent idea, Professor." Lockhart ushered the pair into the centre of the room, and the rest of the students spread out to give them space.

Lockhart went to Harry's side as Severus went to Malfoy's side. Lockhart was saying something to Harry and wiggling his wand around in the air. He caught Severus' eye and dropped the wand. Severus smirked. What a phoney.

"Take Potter by surprise, show him what you can do, but do not injure him. Try the spell your father taught you," Severus whispered to Malfoy. As much as he didn't want Harry hurt, he had to orchestrate this properly.

Lockhart straightened and cleared his throat. "Three... two... one... go!" he shouted.

Before Harry even had the chance to open his mouth Malfoy had shouted _"Serpensortia!"_ Out of the end of his wand erupted a long black snake.

Severus had been expecting this. "Don't move Potter," he said lazily. Harry was eye to eye with the snake, not moving. "I'll get rid of it..."

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart, brandishing his wand at the serpent. Instead of the snake vanishing, it shot high up into the air and landed with a loud smack on the stone floor. The snake was now angry and slithered towards the Finch-Fletchley boy.

Out of nowhere, Harry jumped forward, and to his horror, started hissing at the snake. The snake immediately started backing away from the boy. Severus' stomach dropped to his toes. The last time he had heard anyone speak Parseltongue he had been in the presence of the Dark Lord. The hall had fallen deathly silent, everyone staring at Harry. He smiled at Finch-Fletchley, but the boy was angry.

"What do you think you're playing at?" he shouted and stormed out of the hall.

Severus stepped forward and muttered "_Vipera Evanesca,"_ and the snake vanished in a puff of smoke. He stared at Harry, who was now looking at him desperately. Severus didn't know what to say. He had never expected that Harry, his own flesh and blood, was capable of speaking to snakes.

Around them the students were muttering, and Weasley pulled Harry out of the room followed by Miss Granger. The students parted around them like they were infected with something.

"Alright, that's enough. Back to your dormitories," said Severus. At once all the students started moving off out of the hall. Severus waited until the last student had left.

"Well, that was quite a show," said Lockhart weakly. He had gone quite pale.

"It certainly wasn't a show, Lockhart. Potter may be famous, but he is famous for the things he actually did himself, and not lies written in a book." He glared at Lockhart. "We will not be doing this again. Good night." Severus left the Great Hall and made his way into the dungeon and into his quarters.

Alone, he lit the fire to warm the freezing room and sank into the chair. He summoned a house-elf and requested hot chocolate laced with liqueur, which then appeared on the coffee table. Severus took a sip, and felt immediately warmer. When he finished his drink he dragged himself to his bed. Exhaustion overcame him before he could even climb into bed and he fell asleep on top of the covers.

How could Harry be a Parseltongue? Surely it couldn't be an inherited trait like the Dark Lord's? Lily's whole family were Muggles, and the gene for it would be passed down through at least one magical parent. Could Severus' mother have carried the gene? No, it was not possible. It would have manifested in one of the more recent generations, and as far as he was aware, there had never been a Parseltongue in his family. Maybe there had been. Or maybe, and Severus hated to think this, Harry wasn't actually his biological son...

These thoughts and many others were racing through Severus' mind when he fell into an uneasy sleep.

_He was sitting in a small boat on the Black Lake. The surface was perfectly still, and the weather warm. On the shore not too far away, a small blurred figure in robes walked towards Severus. He squinted and the figure cleared to reveal Harry. He waded into the water. Severus tried to call out to him to stop or he will drown, but no sound came out. He tried to jump out of the boat but couldn't move either. He was forced to watch as Harry kept wading in until he was up to his chin. _

_A tight knot formed in Severus' stomach as he sat helplessly watching Harry disappear under the water. Suddenly the surface started rippling around him, and the Giant Squid floated to the surface with the face of Harry. The tentacles appeared around him, wrapping around the boat. Suddenly, the tentacles turned into snakes, and when Severus looked back, Harry's face had been replaced by Tom Riddle's. _

_The face started hissing and the snakes wrapped themselves around him, squeezing him tight. They pulled him overboard and dragged him under the water. He couldn't breathe, or even move to fight back. He knew Harry was in grave danger but he couldn't do anything about it. He struggled and kicked and rolled around..._

Severus landed with a thump on the cold hard floor. He sat up immediately, feeling disorientated. He had fallen off his bed, in his room, and was definitely not drowning. He was drenched in sweat and still shaking. This new revelation about Harry had really caught him off guard. He got up off the floor and checked the time. It was three o'clock in the morning. He wasn't going to get anymore sleep, and he knew it, so he decided to take a shower and finish off the last bit of marking he needed to do. In the morning, his head would be clearer and he would speak to Harry about it, and perhaps even Dumbledore too. Perhaps he would have some answers to this mystery.

**A/N: Reviews are a writer's bread and butter, so I would really appreciate a nice one :)**


End file.
